All in Love is Fair
by SportsfulShyEmpress
Summary: Vincent had the perfect life he was with the love of his life, and he was on his way to becoming a doctor. Then one beautiful night all of a sudden ended in tragedy and just like that he lost everything. Now Vincent is left to pick up the missing pieces and cope with the loss of his one true love and watch the life he was supposed to have be lived by someone else. (AU)
1. Loves A Crazy Game

**_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._**

 ** _Rated STEAMY: Mainstream audience. Heavy sexual tension; lite graphic details; may contain coarse language; sex scenes contain some adult language...BUT still suitable for the general audience._**

 ** _"Being in love can be a torment of things, so many emotions can be expressed, from the indescribable feeling first finding love to the bitter emptiness of a love loss. Love knows no boundaries"_**

 ** _Song: All in Love is Fair- Stevie Wonder_**

Chapter 1: Love's a Crazy Game

"Cat watch this" little 8-year-old Vincent Keller says as he speeds around the ice rink at a local pond.

Catherine watched as her best friend Vincent did a small jump and tried to spin only to fall flat on his butt.

Catherine laughed as she skated over to help him up.

"Are you ok" she held her hand out for him to grab

"Of course" he smiled pretending the fall didn't hurt him much, he would definitely have a bruise in the morning.

Vincent let Catherine help him up "Come on Vincent let's take a break I know that fall definitely hurt your such a faker," Catherine said knowing him all too well, always wanting to appear macho.

He smiled as he skated to end of the rink and sat down on a nearby bench. He felt a mild throbbing pain in his backside from his fall but chose to ignore it. The winter afternoon was cloudy but a small break in the clouds allowed a little light to shine through. There was a glow around the rink. Not many people around which Vincent was happy about not so many people saw his fall.

"I brought something for you," Vincent says as picks up his backpack.

Catherine sat down next to him waiting to see what it was.

"Ta-da," Vincent says as he pulls out a pack of Little Debbie chocolate cupcakes.

Catherine's eyes lit up as she pulls off her winter gloves. Her mom didn't allow her and her little sister to have many sweets and little Debbie chocolate cakes was a definite NO NO. He always laughed hearing Catherine imitate her mom "Do you know how much sugar is in those things as well as artificial flavors and preservatives that stuff is filth not healthy at all" Catherine would say in her mom's voice pointing her finger. Vincent always brought them it was his favorite and once Vincent introduced them to Catherine they became hers too in secret of course.

Vincent opened the wrapper and took one out and gave it to Catherine he always shared one of his two cakes from the pack with her. He smiled watching the smile on her face he liked so much as she took a bite of hers.

Vincent and Catherine have been friends since kindergarten from the moment she walked into the classroom he was in awe of her. She reminded him of the beautiful china dolls his mom kept from her childhood that he and his brothers were forbidden touch. She had these hypnotizing light greenish yellow eyes and long dark brown hair and beautiful smile. When he got the chance to talk to her that first day of school he asked her to be his friend it was the first thing he said and she immediately said yes and they have been friends ever since. Their friendship came naturally.

"Catherine when we get older I am going to marry you," Vincent says as he finishes the last bite of his cake.

Catherine frowned "You can't marry me I am your best friend plus I am going to marry Brad Pitt"

Vincent smirked "You can to marry your best friend my mom and dad did they were best friends first. And Brad Pitt is a celebrity he will probably only date other celebrity girls"

Catherine rolled her eyes at him finishing the last of her cake. "Maybe when we are older I'll keep you in mind"

Vincent smiled.

Catherine was just as crazy about Vincent as he was her she just pretended not to be. Boys were gross and had cooties, Vincent was no exception but she still liked him a lot.

"Come on let's keep skating," Catherine said to Vincent just as a light snow begins to fall. Catherine skated off before Vincent could get up. He watched her go around the rink once before he skated up next to her. He grabbed her hand and she grabbed his other hand.

"Alright ready to spin?" Vincent asked

Catherine nodded and they held hands going toward the center of the ice. Catherine leaned her head back as Vincent begins to spin her around.

Catherine laughed as she always did as Vincent went faster.

"Catherine Chandler you will marry me you will see"

Catherine grinned and giggled shaking her head no.

16 Years later...

Vincent was standing with his residency supervisor as he and the other interns listened to Dr. Murphy describe and diagnose a little boy with a severe rash. Vincent took mental and physical notes like the others paying close attention to what he was saying. He checked his watch for the eighth time this hour realizing it was two minutes till lunch with Catherine. He was anxious to see her they ate lunch together almost every day and she still gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Alright, guys lunch time see you all in an hour" He announced.

Vincent made his way down the halls of the children's hospital he couldn't wait to be an actual doctor and work here helping kids get better and saving lives.

Everyone knew Vincent he was tall, attractive, brown hair, light brown eyes, and a body he made sure he kept in shape at the gym 3 to 4 times a week. He was an all-around good guy he stood out but people loved him for it. He was at the top of his class and every doctor he encounter took a great liking to him.

"Hey, Vincent come to steal my best friend away and turn her into a Vincent Keller fan-girl for a while?" Tess says. Tess was Catherine's best friend who was also a nurse her sarcastic demeanor made him laugh they were always teasing each other about something.

"Haha" Vincent smirks "Where is Catherine?"

"She is with a patient she told me to have you wait for her by the elevators"

"Thanks"

"Send her back normal please"

Vincent waved her off as he continued down the hall apparently his girlfriend's best friend is tired of hearing about him. He laughed he couldn't help it that he was "the man"

Vincent continued walking down the hall until he felt hands wrap around his arm and pull him into a utility closet. Vincent turned just in time to see Catherine.

"Hey," she says as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he closes the door behind him.

He backed her up against the wall just as their lips locked.

Vincent's whole body ignited soon as their lips touched, her familiar scent invaded his senses. She naturally molded into him feeling so right and so perfect in his arms she made him want more.

Catherine's whole body shivered at the touch of his hands on her. His hands gripped her hips and played at her waistband of her nurse scrubs. Their kisses growing deeper and deeper, tongues wrestled. Vincent smelled so good the way he felt and the way he held her made her want him so bad.

She reluctantly pulled away as she tried to catch her breath " I pulled you in here because I am going to be delayed maybe thirty minutes for our lunch date"

Vincent looked disappointed but understood. "I was looking forward to lunch with you beautiful"

He gave her another a quick peck she tasted of peppermint and her lips were so tempting to him.

"I know I'll try to hurry I also got you something" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a strange fruit.

Vincent smiled. For the last two years, Catherine has been trying different fruits from all over the world surprising Vincent with them so they could both try them together. He loved it, it was something they shared together that was fun and different. He learned something new about so many fruits and their country of origins because of her.

"so what are we trying today?"

"Mangosteens"

"Mangosteens? that is really what it's called?"

Catherine giggled "yes It originated in the Sunda Islands and Indonesia but is also found in the US mostly Florida" she smirked as she put it up to his lips.

His perfect sexy lips opened as he took a small bite of the purple fruits open middle. He noticed it's white fleshy middle as he chewed.

"mhmm that is delicious taste kind of like a strawberry and a peach mixed together," Vincent said

Catherine bit into it as well "Wow that is good, I love this I think it kind of tastes like a mango too" she give Vincent another bite.

A small line of juice came out from the corner of his mouth she stood on her toes and licked the juices up before he could wipe it away, then finished it with a sexy kiss.

Vincent almost lost it with that move she just made, that was so damn hot. He wanted to take her right then and there. He was getting so turned on. As close as they stood all his senses were going crazy. The air was thick and she felt so soft and warm and right in his arms. He returned her sexy kiss with one of his own letting his tongue explore her mouth. Both getting a sweet taste of the fruit on each other's lips.

He finally pulled away from that heated kiss knowing if he kept it up they would not be able to stop "Catherine if you do not want me to get us fired for beasting out on you in this closet you better not kiss me like that again" he smirked.

she laughed "sorry... it just happened"

"Yea right, Go back to your patient before you get us in trouble"

she handed him the rest of the Mangosteen and headed out into the hall smiling.

"Oh my gosh you two are going to so get fired," Tess says walking by with several charts in her hand.

Catherine walked off to catch up to Tess as Vincent walked slowly to the elevators to recover from that sexy ass kiss. Catherine sure knows how to make him weak in the knees.

Vincent went into the Cafe of the hospital and he grabbed a few slices of pizza for him and Catherine with sodas and salads.

Vincent sat thinking about how they put off getting engaged until after he finished his residency but lately he been rethinking it. He wanted to be married to her now. He has a year or so left and he was feeling like he couldn't wait that long. He had secretly been customizing a ring for her for a few years now, he had saved for it since he was a little boy. The ring had been put in safekeeping for whenever he decided to get it lately he been contemplating to give it to her more and more. While he sat he decided he could wait no more so he called his jeweler. He was a good friend of Vincent's since high school Greg.

Greg had been fascinated with stones, gems, and crystals as a kid so it was only fitting he became a jeweler.

"Vincent it's been a long time, calling to customize the ring again?"

"No, I want to pick it up today this time"

"you sure?"

"yes"

"OK good luck, I'll have it ready for you when you get off"

"Thanks, man," he said hanging up his cell.

Vincent smiled as his soon to be fiancee came strolling into the cafe. She sat across from him and grabbed her slice of pizza.

Vincent stared at her as she started talking, knowing in his heart, mind, body, and soul he was making the right choice he loved this woman since the first time he saw her. He didn't want to wait any longer tonight was the night he was going to ask her to marry him.

 ** _PLease ReViEw! :)_**


	2. Two People Vow To Stay

**Chapter 2: Two People Vow to Stay**

Vincent went to Greg's Jewelry store right after he left the hospital for the day. He picked up the ring he had custom made just for her.

"That is an amazing ring Vincent, as many times as you had me change it over the years it final finish is amazing"

"Thanks, I really hope she loves it"

" It's a Pink Sapphire Halo Engagement Ring what's not to love about it?"

Vincent smiled swiping his card to pay for it.

"I bet she will cry tears for joy at how amazing it will it"

"Thanks again Greg I will talk to you soon," Vincent says as he waved to his friend.

Vincent got in his car and opened the box staring at the ring again trying to picture her face when she sees it. Tonight was going to be the night there was no turning back now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine was sitting at her vanity trying to hurry to finish curling the ends of her hair. Vincent was on his way to come get her so they could head to the county fair for some much-needed fun.

The weather had been pretty warm lately so she wore a jean skirt that went midway up her thigh and red V-neck shirt and cute sandals. She opted to be comfortable instead of overly cute all the walking and rides her and Vincent would get on would mess up any dressy clothes.

Catherine heard a knock at the door and knew it was Vincent always on time. Her little sister Heather answered the door.

"Hey, brother-in-law," Heather says hugging Vincent. Heather had been calling Vincent that since they were in high school. Their senior year Vincent and Catherine got voted Cutest Couple and most likely to get married and ever since Heather called him brother-in-law and both Vincent's parents and hers seem to go along with it as well. Catherine parents called him son and Vincent's parents treated her like the daughter they never had since Vincent had all brothers. It was as if everyone knew they were meant to be together already. They had lasted this long secretly dating at first since eighth grade when they officially weren't allowed to date till they were sixteen.

Catherine finished the last of curling her hair and sprayed a couple of sprays of perfume before walking into her living room to Vincent waiting for her near the door.

"Hey" she smiled at her handsome boyfriend dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans looking like a model.

He pulled her to him in a quick hug "you look great" he says

"Thank you, so do you," she says grabbing his hand and heading for the door.

"see you guys later," Heather says from behind them.

Vincent and Catherine walked hand in hand in the fair checking out all the attractions.

They rode a few coasters, got on a few rides, had fries, corn-dogs, and Vincent ate a huge cheese steak sandwich. They were having a great time laughing and goofing around. Catherine noticed Vincent was more quiet than usual as if he had something on his mind. she talked most of the way there and Vincent spoke some but wasn't his usual talkative self.

"Vincent you OK?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I am fine just thinking. How about we get on the Ferris wheel" Vincent deflected and Catherine noticed but said nothing.

Vincent was incredibly nervous he didn't expect that proposing to Catherine to be this unnerving but it was. He was trying to figure out when to say it how to bring it up the right words to make it so special and romantic for her.

Once they were on the Ferris wheel and the ride moved slowly into a circle Catherine turned to him. she placed her hand on his cheek forcing him to turn to her and look into her eyes.

"Vincent, what's wrong seriously?"

he smirked slightly as her magnetic green eyes reeled him in."It's nothing I promise but I have a surprise for you after we get off the Ferris wheel"

she half smiled not really convinced but didn't want to push it whatever was on his mind she knew he would tell her eventually after all these years she knew Vincent well.

After they exited the ride Vincent lead her to a part of the park where the hot air balloons are. Once Catherine realized that was where they were headed she got excited it.

"Are you taking me on a balloon ride?"

"Yes I am gorgeous" Vincent takes Catherine's hand and leads her over to the front of the line. He walks up to the balloon operator who gives Vincent a smile and a handshake. Catherine noticed the quick exchange of the folded hundred dollar bill in Vincent's hand to the balloon operator. He would have to remember to thank JT for that connection Vincent picks Catherine up and placed her gently in the basket and then climbed in as well. Since the balloon was already filled with air the operator unhooked the anchor and just like they slowly ascended into the air.

Vincent looked over at Catherine as they sailed slowly across the sky her smile was huge. She stood near the edge and looking out at the view.

"Wow this view is amazing," Catherine said as she turned to Vincent. she immediately hugged him "Thank you this is the best gift ever" Vincent took that as his cue and slowly dropped down to one knee. Vincent wanted to laugh at how huge Catherines eyes got but he kept his composer.

"Catherine I love you so much, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you" Catherine put her hand to her heart as her eyes began to tear. "I don't want to wait to marry you I want to marry you now. I want you to be my wife. You are my first thought when I wake in the morning and the last thought when I go to sleep. I want to wake up with you by my side every night. To grow old with you and have a family with you" Tears fell as she listened to the sincerity in his voice. He reached into his jacket pulling a black velvet box.

"Catherine, will you marry me and accept this beautiful ring I had specially made just for you to show you just how much you mean to me?"

Vincent opened the box and Catherine gasped she stared at the ring it was just as beautiful as he claimed. she was almost scared to touch it Vincent took it out the box and held it toward her. She smiled and nodded yes as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Vincent this... I can't believe you designed this ring just for me, it is incredible" Catherine stared at the ring as she held out her hand for Vincent to slide it onto her finger.

"I thought you wanted to wait till after your residency?"

"I agreed to that long ago but I've wanted you to be my wife since I first asked you"

Catherine giggled as she wiped away her tears and continued to stare at the ring. "We were just kids then"

"I know and as young as we were we always knew we were meant to be"

"I love you so much Vincent thank you for this beautiful ring I love it. I would love to marry you and be your wife" she hugged him and then kissed him passionately.

Vincent had his arms wrapped around Catherine as the balloon descended and took them back to the fair. Once off the ride, she holds on to him never wanted to let him go. The atmosphere around them was different, an excitement, a high, all the thoughts of endless possibilities. This was the best day of both their lives. They were all over each other couldn't stop touching they got on ride after ride, laughed, kissed, rode more rides, and kissed some more. People smiled as they watched a young couple in love as they enjoyed tasty treats, cotton candy, and funnel cakes.

They were just about to leave when Vincent stopped at a game stand he wanted to win Catherine one of the huge teddy bears she had been eyeing since they got there.

"Vincent you know these games are rigged right?" she laughed

Vincent stood in the back of her his hand on her stomach he pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear "When I do anything for you I always win"

His touch and the warmness of his breath sent chills down her spine and she shivered she would never get enough of that man. Her cheeks flushed and the nerves between her thighs begin to tingle.

"let me get 3 balls," Vincent says to the guy in charge of the games.

Vincent smiled at Catherine as he came from behind her knowing he what just did to her.

Vincent walked closer to the Bank a ball game where the object of the game was to hit a ball off a slanted board into a basket something that is easier said than done to most people. Vincent had seen it done before so he figured he could get the ball in no problem.

He leaned in up close to the stand and aimed at the board tossing it underhand, it hit the board and bounced off then fall to the floor. Vincent shook his head but realized his mistake he leaned in even closer tossed it up lighter into the air. This time it hit the board and fall right into the bucket.

"Yes!" he said lifting his hands in triumph he turned to Catherine who was beaming. "I told you anything I do for you I always win. your pick beautiful" Vincent said as he gestured toward the prizes.

Catherine already knew she wanted Tigger from Winnie the Pooh she always loved him since she was a kid. Vincent smiled at his now fiance, this was the perfect date he couldn't have asked for a better date with her. The night was still young and he had no intentions of letting it end anytime soon.

Catherine walked hand in hand with Vincent as they made their way to the nearly empty parking lot. Most people were gone now that it was close to 11 pm on a weeknight.

Catherine stared down at her ring a few times since it was given to her. she couldn't believe something so beautiful was made for her and from Vincent. He was the perfect guy she felt so lucky to have him. He was so kind, patient, romantic and caring he was every woman's dream guy and he was all hers. she some felt like she needed to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

Vincent opened the door for her to his 1969 Mustang convertible he loved that car to death he and his dad fully restored it when he first started college. Vincent referred to it as his other baby, Catherine being his first of course. He climbed in next to her he put the key in the ignition and opened the rooftop.

Catherine looked up at the sky noticing how clear it was at the moment. The stars seemed brighter than usual.

"Let's sit and look at the stars for a while," Catherine says.

Vincent looked over at her she continued looking up at the sky the moonlight shined on her face she looked stunning. Vincent turned the car back off and got comfortable in the front seat. He like her wasn't ready to go home just yet. Catherine moved over closer to Vincent, automatically he put his arms around her shoulder. they were silent for a while enjoying the quiet both lost in thoughts of their futures. Now that they are engaged they have so much to look forward to.

"Vincent, when do you think we should get married?"

Vincent almost didn't hear Catherine he was so lost in his thoughts daydreaming about them with the having a perfect life.

" I want to marry you soon Catherine I feel like I have waited too long already"

"I want that too but we have to pick a date"

Vincent thought about it for a second "How about in October?"

" A fall wedding that would be so perfect" she already started thinking about colors for her bridesmaid dresses and flowers.

"I always pictured us getting married on a beach somewhere"

"we could have a destination wedding!" Catherine says getting excited " that would be so amazing and beautiful especially if it's in Hawaii or someplace like that"

Vincent smiled at her excitement. "I just mainly want to see you in a bikini"

Catherine rolled her eyes playfully punching him in the arm. "is that all you think about?" she giggled.

"yea mostly," he says lowering his head to her neck and planting soft kisses.

She tilted her head back enjoying his sweet warm kisses. Every kiss sent warm tingles down her spine.

"Vincent" she lightly moaned his name. Vincent teased her with his lips and tongue leaving a trail of kisses all over neck and chin before devouring her lips in a hot kiss that made her womb flutter like it was full of butterflies. His hands gripped at her thigh slowly inching upward toward her skirt. Catherine was the first to pull away trying to control her breathing.

"Vincent, how many kids do you want?"

Vincent laughed "after what we just did that is what you choose to ask"

"Yes I want to know"

"Ummm five"

"no way"

"how about a whole hockey team then"

Catherine's mouth dropped her face wide-eyed " I am not delivering that many babies Vincent"

Vincent doubled over in laughter her facial expressions made him laugh so hard.

"I am only joking Catherine, I want however many you want"

Catherine sat up climbing over the middle of the dash in the car and straddled Vincent's lap.

"Vincent I want to have your child"

"Well we already established that" he laughed "and I am happy to oblige whenever you are ready"

"now"

"now?"

"yes" she nodded

Vincent stared into her eyes seeing the seriousness in her statement. His heart raced but hearing the words made him happier than he ever thought possible and he immediately crushed his lips into hers.

"I love you" he whispered on her lips as he slightly back away from them. He then kissed her again gripping her thighs and slowly caressing her skin with his gentle hands. Her hands were around his neck her nails gently gliding across the nape of his neck. Her touch sent chills all over his body. He needed her and wanted her so badly. His hand made it around her thighs to her firm ass that he squeezed and palmed.

Catherine pulled away from this kiss reaching for the rim his shirt pulling it up and over his head.

Vincent stared into her eyes watching her movements he licked his lips as she gave him an alluring look "So let's make a hockey team"

Vincent immediately hit the roof close button and then the button to move the seat back as far as it could go he was about to take her to ecstasy.

 ** _PLease ReViEw! :)_**


	3. The Future None Could See

**_Chapter 3: The future none could see_**

Catherine's fingers nails dug into Vincent's shoulders as she moaned his name over and over in between breaths. A euphoria washed over her as she opened her eyes staring at the back window of the car as every nerve in between her thighs pulsated. Vincent's body still under of hers, his hands guiding her hips down on his. Her legs clung around his thighs as he delivered a final thrust and released into her womb. He breathed heavy into her neck planting soft kisses there.

"I love you," she said in between breaths.

"I love you more" her legs squeezed around him she could still feel him pulsing inside her.

God, he felt good she thought.

She was so in love with Vincent sometimes she didn't know what to do with herself. she felt like she would burst from being so damn happy.

She could feel his rapid heartbeat on her chest slowing down catching up with hers. Sweat perspired their skin making them feel sticky everywhere their skin made contact but neither one cared. She closed her eyes enjoying every sweet kiss he left on her neck and shoulders. She could smell her perfume mixed in with his cologne and their natural scent. His warm breath sent more tingles shooting through her body.

Just then the rain begins to fall onto the car causing Vincent to stop his kisses and look out at the foggy windows.

"I didn't know it was going to rain"

"I did but it slipped my mind" Catherine smiled up at Vincent.

"I better get you home then beautiful" he brushed his lips across hers as he tried to get up.

"I think you need to unwrap these sexy legs so I can move babe?" Vincent laughed

"Oh yea" she giggled as she loosened her grip on this thighs. She didn't want to let him go he felt so good in her arms.

"Don't worry you can wrap them back around me later" he winked

she gave him a naughty smile "is that a promise?"

He grinned at her staring at her beautiful face in the light of the parking lot "Definitely a promise" he licked his lips.

She smirked as he helped her sit up and move over to the passenger seat. Both fixing their clothes hanging half off their bodies. Catherine's skirt never even came off it was piled up above her waist. Vincent's pants were at his ankles her shirt half on half off. They giggled seeing the aftermath of how carried away they had gotten.

Vincent moved his seat back up getting back in position to drive. He shuddered as he got a glimpse of her sexy thighs as she pulled on her lacey panties. Tonight their sexual chemistry was out of this world they connected on so many levels and it was beyond amazing. Just thinking about it made him want her all over again.

Once settled they headed over to Vincent apartment.

As soon as Vincent pulled up at his apartment his phone rang. He almost didn't answer but realized it was JT.

"Hello"

"Vincent I need to borrow your toolkit," JT Vincent's best friend says on the line.

"Now," Vincent says looking over at Catherine. The whole drive over he kept thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her when he got home and now JT calls.

"Yes, yes I am working on something and need a couple of your tools"

Vincent sighed "fine I will be there in ten minutes"

"Sorry Catherine," Vincent says as he gets out of the car and walks around to open the door for her.

"Vincent it's ok just hurry back" she gets out the car standing close to Vincent who shielded her with a jacket he had in his car. He quickly walked her up to his door and opened it for her to make sure she got in safely. He ran back to the car and grabbed her Tigger bear as well.

"Here you go you got the Tigger to keep you company, I'll be right back ok" he left her with a quick kiss on the lips as he hurried back to the car.

"Vincent grabs some moose tracks ice cream please," Catherine says from the door.

He smiled giving her a thumbs up to let her know he heard her as he climbed back into the front seat and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"you know you are ruining my perfect night right now"

"I know sorry, but this is important"

"what are you working on anyway?"

"Something revolutionary" he smirked as he grabbed the toolbox from Vincent's hand. Vincent and JT have been friends since their freshman year in college. He helped Vincent pass all his science classes to become a doctor. As smart as Vincent was science was just did not come easily to him. In high school he always did just enough to pass, but trying to be a doctor he had to take it seriously and his roommate JT was excellent in science. JT was good at chemistry working in labs and with microscopes was his thing. He loved it he also had a minor in neuroscience, and biology as well Vincent was convinced he was a genius.

"You need to get your own tools."

"Why would I do that when I can use yours" JT laughed

"Well when you discover the cure for whatever you are working on, remember the ones who were there for you" Vincent laughed

"You will be paid hefty my friend"

"Good then I can buy me and my fiancee a big house to raise our kids"

"Fiancee? You and Cat get engaged?"

"Yep"

"Congratulations, I thought you guys were waiting till your residency was over?"

"we were but I couldn't wait, I just..."

"I know you are lovesick for that woman" JT laughed

"I wouldn't call it that"

"Then what would you call it? Cause from the way I see it your childhood crush turned high school sweetheart has you so sick in love" he laughed

"ok, ok maybe she does but it's definitely not one-sided" Vincent says thinking about what had transpired earlier in the car. He shuttered with delight.

"Oh I know she gets googly-eyed every time she is around you is kinda sickening to watch" JT chuckled

"JT are you being a hater right now?"

"No just calling it like I see it. But seriously I am proud of you man I know she is your one. I mean you guys are pretty epic how many guys can say they married and stayed with their childhood sweetheart. You both were each other's first everything that is epic".

Vincent laughed "I got to get back to my girl now so see you later, and you better not call me till late afternoon I don't plan on leaving the house no time soon"

"I'll probably be Uncle JT soon the way you two go at it"

Vincent smirked but said no more. That was something people would find out when it was confirmed and they were both ready to tell everyone. They just had the baby conversation only hours ago, way too soon to tell anything.

Vincent definitely wanted to be a dad although he didn't think Catherine would want to this soon he assumed they would get used to being married first and then have a baby or two. He was surprised that she said it earlier but was happy she said it as well. He wondered if she was carrying his child now but he laughed as a doctor he knew it would be way too soon. He figured they would have to try a few more times before that happens and he was definitely looking forward to that.

Vincent got back into the car and headed to a convenience store to grab ice cream he added whipped cream to the bag as he thought of some naughty things to do on the way to the store.

Vincent got back into the car and sped down the street to head back to Catherine. He was anxious about it with the added surprised in the bag along with the ice cream the night was about to get really hot.

The rain continued to pour down as Vincent continued home he turned on the radio he sang along to Bryan Adams everything I do. Vincent wasn't thinking straight as he came racing around a tight corner so fast he didn't see the semi truck heading his way until it was too late. His car slid across the median and hit the truck head on and flipped over and over into the air before rolling over into a ditch on the side of the road. The crash was loud could be heard for blocks. All Vincent remembers is the car rolling over and over and his head smashing against something and everything going black. All he wanted to do was get back to Catherine, he just wanted to get back to her.

 _ **Authors Note: I've been working on and off on this stories for a few years now, wanting it to be as perfect as I am imaging it in my head. I know a lot of Beasties no longer read BATB FanFics like back in the show airing days. so I was a little apprehensive about posting this story now. Not sure how many beastie readers are still left out there but if you want me to continue posting chapters of this story let me know. I don't want to be posting chapters with no readers..lol**_


	4. All is Changed With Time

_**AN: So beasties are still alive..yayyy!..lol I'll keep writing, thanks for your reviews guys. Enjoy**_

 _ **Chapter 4: All is changed with time**_

Catherine sat on Vincent's sofa curled up in a throw blanket, Vincent had his air conditioner on extremely cold, as usual, he was always hot. Once she had got inside his apartment she headed straight for the shower, and after she got out she had put on one of Vincent's shirts. She knew once Vincent got back she wouldn't have that shirt on long so she didn't bother putting on anything else. She had made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on Netflix. She was flipping through movies trying to figure out what to watch. She eventually couldn't decide so she chose to catch up on TV and picked Scandal instead.

Catherine was nearly finished with an episode of Scandal when she realized Vincent hadn't come back yet. JT only lived ten minutes away and neither the corner store or the grocery store was very far away depending on which one he decided to go to. So she definitely knew he should be home by now she called his cell and got no answer. She tried not to panic and think the worse. Maybe he got caught up grocery shopping she tried to convince herself. She decided once it is been past a full hour then she would worry.

That hour came and she tried his cell phone again, and again no answer. That definitely wasn't like Vincent, he had always answered her calls and if he couldn't he would at least text. Now she was starting to panic. She suddenly wished she had JT's phone number but JT was Vincent's friend she didn't really need to have it she didn't associate with him unless she was with Vincent.

It was going on hour two when her phone rang she thought it was Vincent but saw it was her mother.

"Hey mom"

"Catherine where are you?"

"I am at Vincent's why?" she asked hearing a panic in her voice.

"I just got off the phone with his mother he has been in a serious accident and is at the hospital"

Catherine felt like time and space had stopped as shock took over her. She had thought she heard her mother wrong "what?"

"Catherine you need to get down to New York general now, it's really bad. Do you need me to come to get you?"

Catherine felt her hands starting to shake it took her several long seconds to find the words to answer her mom. "yes"

"I'll be there soon you just hang on OK sweetie"

Catherine hung up her phone just as tears spilled from her eyes. She let out a soft sob as she thought about possibly losing Vincent. She felt almost numb like she couldn't believe this was happening. She looked down at her shirt realizing she needed to change before her mother came. As soon as she stood up she felt weak, her knees almost buckled but she managed to keep herself upright.

"God this can't be happening," she said aloud as she walked into Vincent bedroom to grab some spare clothes that she often left over his house.

She could barely get her clothes on as her tears blinded her eyes.

Please let him be ok please she kept thinking over and over in her head. Felt like an hour went by before the time Catherine's mom finally arrived it only had been twenty minutes.

"Mom, what happened?" Catherine asked as soon as she climbed into the front seat.

"Sarah said that Vincent was driving around a sharp corner and got into a head-on collision with a semi-truck"

Catherine gasped picturing it in her mind and more tears spilled from her eyes. A sob threatened to come at the back of her throat but she managed to keep it in.

"The doctors say he is in critical condition he hit his head and broke his leg"

"Oh my god" Catherine covered her mouth as they drove by the scene of the accident. Catherine could no longer hold back her sob she completely lost it seeing Vincent's car upside down and smashed up in a ditch. The semi truck was smashed in the front and you could see it had caught fire at some point in time, police and a few firemen were left clearing the scene.

Vanessa tried to console Catherine as best as she could while she continued to drive.

"Catherine you have to be strong Vincent is going to be ok, you know he loves you so much he will fight to get back to you have to have faith OK"

Catherine nodded wiping away her tears, she tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop she was so scared.

Catherine and her mom arrived in the emergency department waiting room where they found Vincent's parents. Vincent's mother was a lot calmer than Catherine was but you could see the worry on her face as well as his dad.

They all sat in the waiting room for hours, and along the way, Vincent's brothers William and Daniel and their wives showed up as well as Heather. They were pretty much quiet for the most part all trying to keep hope that Vincent would be OK. Everyone held Catherine's hand at some point in time she cried quietly on and off thinking about how awful her life would be without Vincent.

Finally, a doctor came out to give everyone some news. They all stood up holding hands hoping and praying for good news.

"We did all that we could but now it's all up to God and Vincent. He suffered a severe brain injury and we had to perform surgery to remove blood clots and also to relieve swelling. Unfortunately, Vincent's injuries are very significant and he slipped into a coma after surgery. After a few days of healing, we should be able to tell if he will make a full recovery. As of right now, he is in a coma, we are not sure when he will wake up and there is a very high possibility that he may not ever awaken just from the severity of his injuries."

Catherine felt fresh tears coming down her cheeks as she let the words of the doctor sink in.

"I need to see him, when can we see him," she asked. she knew if anyone could get him back it would be her.

"Vincent is in intensive care so he can only take a few visitors for a short time tonight once he gets moved to a recovery room he can have more visitors."

"Catherine why don't you let Vincent's parent go in first and then you can go in afterward the rest of us can just try later"

Catherine nodded to her mom as Mr. And Mrs. Keller followed the doctor to Vincent's room. Catherine's knees felt weak as she made her way back to a chair in the waiting room. Her mom and dad tried to comfort her as she put her hands up to her face and cried some more. Crying was exhausting her, her eyes burned from crying so much. She was tired yet she couldn't close her eyes she was too worried about Vincent she wouldn't sleep until she saw him. It was five in the morning and even with a tired mind and body not a drop of sleep could be had.

Vincent's parents spent a good hour or so with Vincent before they finally came out. Vincent's mother was crying she could tell by the way she looked Vincent wasn't doing to good at all.

"Catherine you can go on in now I think maybe you of all people can get him to come around you are the love of his life," Mr. Keller said to her as he patted her on the shoulder. He pulled his wife closer to him trying to console her as the rest of them watch Catherine walk slowly down the hallway towards Vincent's room.

Catherine's heart was racing, beating so hard and so fast she thought it would explode. She walked slowly towards his room her hands sweating and her nerves going erratic. Finally, she made it to the open door. She gasped as she took in Vincent's appearance. Her hands immediately went up to her face as she let out a sob and began to cry all over again. She made her way over to the chair at his bedside and sat down.

Vincent's face was swollen, he had cuts and bruises all over and a trach tube down his throat helping him breathe. His head was bandaged heavy with small spots of blood that seeped through on his bandages. He didn't look like her Vincent but she knew it was him from his hands. Hands that touched her so many different times and a thousand different ways. She looked down at them as she grabbed one and held it in hers.

It took her a long time before she was able to calm down enough to speak. Her voice came out sounding like it didn't belong to her it was low and stranded.

"Vincent please wake up I need you" she wiped away some more tears and continued "I can't lose you we still have so much to do and so much life to live. I can't live without you.."

Catherine begins to cry again rubbing her hand over his she laid her head down on the bed next to him and continued to cry holding his hand tightly.

"Please" she whispered. She knew he wouldn't wake up overnight she was a nurse she knew what she was facing but she hoped he wakes in the next few days at least.

Catherine hadn't realized she drifted off to sleep until a nurse came in the room to check on Vincent's vitals.

"I didn't mean to wake you" she smiled as Catherine lifted her head.

"It's ok" she half smiled before looking up a Vincent. The sun was shining through the window and Catherine looked at her phone to get the time. It was nine in the morning so she did get at least a few hours of sleep.

"how is he doing," she asked the nurse.

"so far not much has changed but I think it's too soon to say if he will pull through yet"

Catherine nodded as she lightly squeezed his hand. After the nurse left Catherine stood and kissed him on his cheek. She needed to go to the restroom but didn't want to leave Vincent. She also wanted to check on everyone else.

Catherine stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror as she took in her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her under-eye was dark from lack of sleep. Her stomach rumbled with hunger but she wasn't in the mood to really eat. When she made it back to the waiting room only her mother and Vincent's parents were still there. Catherine's mom was resting in one of the chairs while Vincent's mom was asleep in Mr. Keller's arms. He was the only one awake he seemed to be in deep thought he hadn't even noticed Catherine walked up to him and he slightly jumped.

"Catherine, how is he doing"

"he is still the same still too soon to say"

he sighed and looked down at his wife. "everyone is exhausted I should probably get my wife home for some rest are you going to stay for a while"

"I am not leaving at all"

"Catherine you are going to need some rest too, I'll be back later to watch him and you can get some rest then"

Catherine shook her head but said nothing. She had it through her mind already that she wasn't leaving his side. Catherine wakes her mother and told her she was going to stay and that it was OK to go home.

She then went back to Vincent's room after saying goodbye. She stared at Vincent taking in his appearance. His face still swollen and scratches covering his face she imagined him being in so much pain. She wanted to cry again but held back. She again grabbed his hand placing her face near his she kissed his cheek again.

"I love you Vincent please wake up for me" she whispered in his ear, of course, she got no response which she expected but she still felt the need to let him know she was there.

She made herself comfortable in the chair next to him she knew it would be a long road ahead for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent had been in a coma for a month now although he healed from his scratches and bruises his brain was still not showing any signs of him waking anytime soon. His face wasn't swollen anymore and he was looking more and more like the Vincent everyone knew and loved.

Every day she was by his side until she had to go back to work and she would come right after work. She requested to be alerted for changes in Vincent while she was at work but so far none came. Every day she came and sat with him as long as she could she talked to him, prayed for him but everything remained the same.

Another month went by and still, Vincent remained in a coma everyone still had hope that Vincent would wake up soon. Catherine was desperate to get Vincent to wake up, even with family and friends around she felt so lonely without him. Vincent made up a huge part of her life he had been there since she was five years old. He was always there with her and now he wasn't it was hard for her to fathom.

She was affected the most by her loneliness at night so use to Vincent being next to her whether she was at his house or he was at hers. She missed having his arms around her protecting her keeping her warm. She could still smell the scent of him fresh in her head, still remember when he kissed her goodbye that night.

At her house, she would see his things and reminisce and miss him even more. Lunch at work wasn't even the same she felt no need to order new exotic fruits if Vincent wasn't there to try them with her.

Catherine had been sitting at Vincent's bedside most of the day since she was off today. She had got Wendys before she came. While she sat she thought of all the ways to get Vincent to wake up. She grabbed an ice cube from her cup put it on the bottom of Vincent's feet to see if that would wake him up. That didn't work he never even moved. She tried a few things over the last few weeks including pinching him, tickling and trying to shaking him awake. Nothing.

A nurse came in and to bathe him so Catherine went for a walk and ended up near the vending machines. Her stomach had been feeling icky ever since she has that Wendys a while ago so she got a 7up to try to settle her stomach.

"Hello" she heard a voice say.

Catherine turned to see a handsome man standing behind her.

"Hi," Catherine said back she grabbed her soda moved out of the guy's way.

Catherine stood near another vending machine trying to see if they had something that would be easy on her stomach but she felt eyes on her. The guy who said hello to her was staring at her. She looked at him with a frown.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare you are... Incredibly beautiful"

Catherine blushed "Thank you"

"My name is Evan what is yours?" he says holding his hand out.

She shook his hand seeing his facial expression change when he noticed her wearing a ring.

"Catherine"

"of course you are married," he says sounding disappointed

"engaged" she corrected him.

"so when is the big day"

Catherine's face saddened as she answered "not sure my fiancee's in a coma"

"Sorry to hear that I can't even imagine what you are going through"

"Thanks, it's tough but I am taking it one day at a time. I am hopeful he will wake up soon" Catherine turns back to the vending machine and buys a pack of saltine crackers.

"well see you around," Catherine said politely to the stranger as she made her way back to Vincent's room.

When Catherine returned to Vincent's room his parents were there.

"Catherine, how are you dear?" Vincent's mother hugged her

"I am doing ok"

Catherine could feel Vincent's mother studying her closely she furrowed a brow.

"what?" Catherine asks

"you look different," she says

"have you been getting enough sleep dear?"

"umm, I guess" Catherine answers. she knew she hasn't. Ever since Vincent's accident, it takes her longer to fall asleep and when she does get to sleep she only sleeps for an hour or two wakes up and again, have a hard to falling asleep again.

Vincent's mother examines Catherine's appearance further and then it's like a thought came to her mind. She smiles wide as if she realizes something.

Catherine was confused.

"what is that huge smile for?" Mr. Keller asks his wife.

"Oh nothing dear"

They sat for a few hours talking about everything and nothing in particular. They humored Catherine with stories of Vincent as a child some Catherine knew already but there were a few she didn't know and they gave her a laugh. Catherine hasn't laughed much in the last several weeks and it was nice to be able to.

When Vincent's parents took their leave Mrs. Keller waited till her husband was out of ear range before she whispered to Catherine " you have the glow, are you pregnant?"

Catherine raised her eyebrows in surprise "what! No, I can't be... I" she stopped in mid-sentence. She tried to remember her last period. She did remember she skipped a month but that wasn't unusual for her, they were irregular from time to time. She hadn't had very many symptoms either but she also was a nurse and knew better to think it wasn't possible.

Mrs. Keller smiled seeing the gears turning in Catherine's head "I thought maybe you knew already but I am not surprised you weren't aware. I know you have been so worried about my son you probably overlooked it but you are definitely pregnant Catherine."

"I..." Catherine stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence after taking in what she was just told. Her heart rate had climbed and her thoughts spiraled into a mixture of emotions she couldn't fathom all at once.

"It's OK everything will be fine we are all going to be here for you. Now we definitely have another reason to get our Vincent to wake up" she smiled she patted Catherine's shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow OK"

Catherine nodded her head almost in a daze. She had wanted to have a baby with Vincent before the accident but now that he was in a coma she was scared. She had always imagined that Vincent and she would go through this experience together. She just knew to hear the news that she was pregnant he would have been so excited. She imagined him hugging her and talking to her stomach as she got bigger, feeling the first kicks, then going to Lamaze classes and shopping for baby things and decorating the nursery now she felt even more alone. Even with her parents and Vincent's parents, she knew she would still feel alone in the whole thing without him. There would be a void there that nobody else could fill but Vincent.

Catherine stood up and walked closer to Vincent's bedside, brushed her thumb across his smooth cheek.

"Vincent I know you had to have heard the news, I might be... Well, I most likely am pregnant. It's what we always wanted. I definitely didn't expect in to happen so soon. I need you here with me" She said as she leaned in closer to him. "I want to share this experience with you. I want you to see your son or daughter please wake up soon. Please. I don't want to do this without you"

She kissed his cheek and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips before she sat down in the chair beside him and had a silent cry. She cried for Vincent she cried for herself and she mostly cried for their unborn child.

 _ **PLease ReViEw! :)**_


	5. The Road You Leave Behind

**_Chapter 5: The Road You Leave Behind_**

Several days later Catherine went to the doctor to confirm what she already knew, that she is pregnant. Seemed like right after Vincent's mom brought it to her attention the morning sickness kicked in the very next day. She barely made it out of bed that morning with a bucket, saltine crackers and Ginger Ale by her side she didn't get up until almost noon. She slept well for once she slept a full nine hours and she needed it. she hadnt been getting much sleep worrying about Vincent and going back and forth to and from the hospital.

Catherine felt lonely more now than ever before even with her parents checking on her and her little sister Heather around it wasn't enough to get rid of the loneliness she felt when she was home and everything was quiet. She was so used to being over at Vincent's or having him at her place. She missed his laugh, his presence, his everything. The loneliness became all too consuming over the next few weeks she cried a lot hardly left the house only to visit Vincent and to go work. Even Tess her best friend couldn't find a way to cheer her up. Tess always made her miss Vincent more because Tess and Vincent had this always teasing each other kind of relationship. Every time Vincent would see Tess they were always making jokes about each other and she'd remember them. She would remember laughing with them. Seeing Tess made her remember those times and pregnancy hormones caused her to cry as it seemed like almost everything did.

Catherine tried to keep her head up and keep the faith she made sure to eat right and drink plenty of water so she could bring a healthy baby into the world. She had told Vincent all about how she and the baby were doing every visit placing his hand on her small barely showing belly. she wanted him to wake up so bad it hurt every time she went to visit him. Each and every time she came there was no change.

Catherine was sitting in the cafe at the hospital eating a Caesar salad that was so good even with her current mood made her slightly happy at the moment when someone approached her table.

"Catherine, Hey you mind if I sit down?"

Catherine looked up from her delicious salad and smiled seeing the familiar stranger named Evan.

"Hey! sure have a seat" she had been seeing Evan around a lot they usually would be in passing they would say hello and continue on. Usually, Catherine would be just getting to the hospital when he would be on his way out. Today Catherine was off from work so she was there earlier than she usually was.

Evan pulled out a chair and sat down his tray of food. He had a turkey sub that smelled great and also made Catherine suddenly want one. Being pregnant made her want to eat everything on sight.

"So how have things been?" he asks

"I've been ok but not much has changed"

"Sorry to hear that, my grandma is getting more sicker. she will probably be passing soon" he said sadly

"I am sorry," Catherine said putting a comforting hand over his he nodded a thank you.

"She lived a great life she was a very wise woman" Evan continues. "she taught me a lot, her and my grandfather. He is in the room with her now, I can't imagine what he is going through they have been in love since they were teens"

Catherine nodded listening as he talked about his family. Catherine found herself feeling a little better having her mind off her own situation for a while. Evan was easy to talk to although she didn't talk as much. Evan talked a lot about his life, stories of his childhood as well as living and traveling in Europe it was refreshing. He made her laugh and he gave her companionship. Something she been needing since Vincent's accident.

Over the next few weeks, Catherine had been spending a lot of time with Evan outside the hospital. They had exchanged numbers that day they had lunch together and hung out a few times after. They were just friends Catherine had told herself every time they hung out but she always felt a ping of guilt for being with another guy while Vincent was in the hospital. Nothing happened between her and Evan, he respected her relationship with Vincent he was just there for her but the more and more time she spent with him the closer they became.

For more than half her life she knew Vincent was the one for her. She has only been with one man, her life was mapped out to be with just one person. With Vincent's life at a standstill, Catherine chooses to be as well. She would wait for as long as she could till the man she loved woke up. She hoped it was sooner than later especially since she was about to bring his child into the world in a few months.

As Catherine's pregnancy progressed Evan was there to help her whenever she needed it and she was glad. He was a great friend he accompanied her to a few of her appointments usually the ones Tess couldn't make. He even went baby shopping with her, most guys hate shopping but Evan didn't complain once. He was such a good guy she was always amazed at how their friendship developed so fast. Evan was the one person not connected to Vincent in some way. He was her escape from the pain of Vincent's absence and she didn't want to lose that feeling.

When everyone found out about Catherine spending time Evan she got different reactions from everyone. Her parents and sister were fine with it, they knew Catherine and Evan were only friends. Tess was not ok with it at first, she thought Catherine was moving away from Vincent and Evan was going to cause them to break up whenever Vincent did wake up. Tess realized that wasn't the case when she hung out with them a few times. Evan invited Tess to come with him and Catherine all the time and Tess most of the time accepted just to play interference. Once she got to know Evan she realized he was genuinely a good guy. She saw that Catherine and Evan's relationship was strictly platonic and that put her at ease. Vincent's family was a different story. While Vincent's mother was nice about the situation Catherine could tell she didn't like it Vincent's brother looked at Catherine different they felt like she was betraying their brother hanging around another man. So they all started to distance themselves from her.

Catherine was disappointed by their behavior she had known them all for a long time she didn't want things to be different. She tried not to stress about it and dwell on it, she had a baby to worry about. It still wasn't a good feeling she didn't want them thinking bad about her. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt Vincent, never.

Weeks turned into months and pretty soon Catherine was nine months pregnant ready to give birth at any time now. Her pregnancy had gone relatively smooth. Other than some mild anemia everything was fine. Everyone was pleased to find out she was having a boy. She knew Vincent would be happy he always talking about having a son and being able to teach him to fish and play sports. Although Catherine wanted a girl she was happy about having a boy hoping the news would get Vincent to wake up. When she found out she couldn't wait to get to the hospital to tell him but no such luck even with the news Vincent still stayed in a coma no change.

Catherine baby shower was fun, at least at first everyone showed up even Vincent's brothers her baby shower was co-ed. Even though the man were there as with most baby showers the men usually branched off and did their own thing while the women played the games, ate and oohed and ahhed over the cute baby clothes and accessories. It wasn't until Evan arrived that things got awkward, he came walking in with a huge gift and even smaller gifts on top of that. Everyone was cordial with him but you could tell it was forced. The tension was all one-sided Evan wasn't aware how they felt but he could feel something was awry.

Evan placed his gifts beside Catherine as she continued to open her other gifts from family and friends. It wasn't until Catherine was on her last few gifts, the ones from Evan that things went from awkward to worse. In the huge box Evan had brought her this expensive stroller and matching car seat Catherine had been eyeing weeks prior when she and Evan did her baby registry at a few stores. Catherine was shocked as well as everyone else. He also got a custom made Baby blanket with "mommy's little angel" embroidered on it. As well as clothes and a rattle. Catherine absolutely loved his gifts definitely the best out of the bunch. She gave him a huge hug for being so thoughtful and a good friend.

As soon as Catherine let go, William walked over with Daniel close behind him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said to Evan with venom in his voice.

"William, what are you doing?" Catherine squeezed between.

"I am sorry, what do you mean?" Evan asked confused

"Don't you know she is a taken she is practically married and pregnant with my brother's child why are you even here"

"Look I don't know what you think but Catherine and I are just friends"

"Yes, there is nothing between me and him I told you that before," Catherine said trying to defuse the situation.

"That might be your intentions Catherine but I know it's not his" He stared at Evan like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe.

"William come on man this isn't the place," Daniel said as he tried to lead him away. William didn't budge

"Stay the fuck away from her, if Vincent was here he would kick your ass for sniffing around his girl. Catherine, I can't believe you are even entertaining this guy.

"You don't even know him!" Catherine shouted

"I know what I see and he is not getting you"

"what is going on over here?" Catherine and Vincent's mother both walked over seeing the tension.

"William needs to learn to mind his own business," Catherine says now angry.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble I am going to just go," Evan says.

"Yes get out of here and stay away" William shouts to Evan as he walks off.

"That was uncalled for you are assuming and being rude for no reason" Catherine yelled.

William looked at Catherine in disgust "what happened to your loyalty?" he says as he walks off.

Catherine rolled her eyes and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Tess was the only one able to calm her down she was so furious with William he was being a total jerk. She would never betray Vincent, he was her heart the love of her life she just wanted him back she didn't want another man. She was tired of having to defend herself about it.

"Catherine don't listen to him you did nothing wrong you know that. He is just hurting because he misses Vincent and just wants to protect you. He is just going about it completely wrong"

"I will not let him think he can talk to me any way he wants. I deserve respect if he doesn't want to respect my choices then he can stay the hell away from me"

"Catherine you are giving birth to his nephew we need everyone to be calm and together for the baby. Do you think Vincent would be happy knowing everyone is acting this way?"

Catherine sighed as tears threatened her eyes. "I miss him, Tess, I miss him so much it hurts, Evan is the only one who can ease the pain for a while. He is good to me and I like having him around. Vincent would like him too I know it"

"Catherine I believe your intentions but even I still question what Evan might really feel for you. If William could see something maybe he sees something you can't"

Catherine sighed taking in what her best friend was telling her. She started to question if maybe she was blind to how Evan felt about her. She spent a lot of time with Evan and not once did he try to come on to her or show that his feeling was more than just friends, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

Catherine eventually started to decline Evans offers to hang out which made her sad because most days she really wanted to go but some of William's words got to her. Especially the loyalty thing, he felt like Catherine wasn't loyal to Vincent by spending time with Evan that hurt more than anything. Catherine went to the hospital frequently visited Vincent as often as she could even with her huge belly she still made her way to the hospital. Reading to him, talking to him, making sure he knew every single detail about her and the baby so for William to say she wasn't loyal hurt like hell.

Evan took Catherine to see a movie one night, Catherine had been couped all day now that she was officially on maternity leave. She was just waiting for the baby to come any day now. She had everything set everything she needed her bags packed and ready, nursery ready thanks to the help of Tess and her mom. She was bored and tired of dodging Evan for no reason so she went.

They had dinner and a movie he took good care of her making sure she was comfortable had what she needed and knew where the bathroom was. He already knew how outings were with Catherine he knew eventually she would have to pee. Evan always laughed because Catherine hated that heavy urge to pee only to go to the bathroom and pee a little, it drove her nuts. Evan was there always waiting patiently with a smile on his face when she emerged and she really appreciated that.

As they walked out the movie theater Evan decided to say what had been on his mind for a while now.

"Catherine, can we talk?"

"Sure"

Catherine had an idea of what he was going to say, probably wanted to know why she had been so distant with him lately. Before he could start she decided to apologize.

"I know what you are going to say, Evan, before you say anything I want you to know how grateful I am having you in my life. You have been there for me through everything. Even with this not so ideal situation, you have been by my side I will always be thankful for that. I apologize for being so distant with you over the last few weeks. I let what other people think cloud my judgment I am so sorry for that" she smiled up at him watching as his facial expression changed. He grinned nervously.

"That isn't exactly isn't what I wanted to talk to you about but you have nothing to apologize for I understand" he sighed then stopped walking and turned to face her. "What William was saying at your baby shower about my feelings for you were true" she was about to stop him but he cut her off.

"I know you are with Vincent and I always respected that I admit from the first time I met you I have always been attracted to you. I didn't intend on us becoming friends at first I just wanted to know you but then the more I got to know you and the closer we become the more I realized I am falling in love with you"

Catherine's mouth dropped Oh my God, she said in her head.

"It took me till now after not seeing you for a few weeks to realize how miserable I was without you. I just wish the situation wasn't this way if only I had met you first"

"Evan I don't know what so say," she said looking down her belly. She didn't know what to do or even how to act this situation was so new to her no one had ever gotten this close to her except Vincent.

He lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and then left a sweet kiss on her lips.

Catherine stood there paralyzed she searched his face for some kind of sign that this wasn't a dream.

"I don't want to rush you I will wait until you are ready, for all we know Vincent could wake up tomorrow and ... but if he doesn't I just want you to know I am here" he brushes a finger against her cheek.

Catherine nodded but said nothing her brain was in overdrive trying to figure out how to fathom what the hell just happened.

Evan kissed her and she was having a hard time trying to figure out why she wasn't as mad as she should be. She loved Vincent, she really loved him and if any other guy had kissed her she would have slapped him. The fact that is was Evan someone who had been by her side all this time she was speechless. She was confused because for the first time a small part of her was attracted to him too. That scared her to the core because she didn't know what that meant for her and Vincent.

Catherine's labor was long and painful, that very night after she got home her contractions begin. They had begun to get intense slowly overnight Catherine couldn't sleep she was exhausted and called Tess over to take her to the hospital. She informed her mom and Vincent's family she was on her way to the hospital and news spread to everyone else. She had texted Evan and told him as well and he hopped right out of the bed to meet her there.

Evan was the first to show up in Catherine's room other than Tess who stood by her best friends side making sure she was comfortable and had everything he needed. As both sides of the family got there Evan went to the waiting room to give everyone else time with Catherine. Catherine didn't get to start pushing until later that evening her visitors had come and gone some even went home and came back and still there was no baby yet. Then around six that evening the doctors checked her and saw she was ten centimeters and ready to push.

Evan and Heather had just come back to the room just in time to hear the doctor say its time. Both excited they stood on either side of Catherine holding her hand and supporting her as she pushed and pushed and pushed. Then came the cry everyone loves to hear.

Catherine welcomed Vincent Ryan Keller Jr into the world, he was seven pounds and two ounces. He was the mirror image of Vincent as a baby. As soon as Catherine saw his handsome face and Vincent like brown eyes she cried. made her miss him even more. He was the most handsome baby she ever was seen. She loved him so much and couldn't wait to bring him to the hospital to visit his dad this for sure this would be the thing that woke him she just knew it.


	6. The Losing Side I'll Play

Chapter 6: The losing side I'll Play

 **Four Years later** *

"Holy shit it worked," JT said jumping up from his chair. He looked over at his best friend Vincent who finally opened his eyes after four years. JT felt his eyes starting to tear but held them in.

Vincent blinked trying to clear his vision he squinted trying to get a feel for where he was currently at.

"JT where am I?" Vincent asked. He tried to sit up but pain shoots through his upper body. He winced and laid back down. He whole body felt strange and weak, it pained him to move.

"You know who I am? Oh, thank god!" JT sighed. " You're at a long-term patient care facility, you almost died"

Just then a few doctors came rushing in they started asking Vincent questions, checking his vitals and his state of mind.

JT got nervous if it hadn't been for him Vincent would be still on the verge of dying. Without the doctors knowing, JT injected Vincent with a healing formula, one that he had been working on for years. With nothing to lose since Vincent's health was deteriorating by the day JT took a chance. The doctors had been recommending they cut the plug on him for months but JT always declined he had to make sure everything would be right. Now he was glad he did he got his best friend back finally.

Doctors were fascinated Vincent was an unexplained miracle he had been in a coma all these years and just when he started to show signs of organ failure and his vitals getting worse he suddenly wakes up. Not only that he is able to talk and still has his memory and brain function intact. The whole medical community is baffled. Since he had awakened they did test after test but so far they found nothing. JT was glad cause he could get into so much trouble for what he did he but couldn't just let his friend die so he felt it was worth it. He did, however, leave the room once the doctors came in he wasn't taking any chances he would come back when the coast was clear.

Vincent was now sitting up after the doctors took tests he was able to sit up and eat although everything on him was weak he had just enough strength to hold a spoon but barely. Vincent wasn't used to a spoon being so difficult to hold.

"Doctor do you know where my fiancee is? Catherine, can you get into contact with her? I need to see her." She had been the first thing on his mind since waking up although he loved his best friend he wasn't the first face he imagined seeing.

"Vincent you need to slow down you just woke up, I will try to found her information you just get some rest ok"

"Doc I have been sleeping for four years how much rest do you think I need" Vincent chuckled.

"That is true but this is a different kind of rest Vincent. Just take it easy I will be having a nurse look through your records to locate your family and fiancee. I am sure they will all be eager to see you"

After all the doctors and nurses left Vincent had some time to finally think, to wrap his head around the fact that he is missing four years of his life. It crushed him to think about all he missed. He just knew everything would be different and everyone would be different in some way. Especially, Catherine, he wanted to see her so badly he almost picked up the phone to call her but he figured she wouldn't have the same phone number after four years. He was so anxious to see everyone he couldn't sleep. He sat up for hours waiting to see the familiar faces of the people he loved but it appeared everyone forgot about him including Catherine.

Vincent was just started to nod off to sleep when JT came walking back in the room.

"Dude I can't believe you are wake man. Sorry I had to leave so sudden I kind of was not exactly authorized to give you that injection I gave you"

Vincent stared at him like he just lost his mind he was talking so fast.

"what are you talking about? and where the hell is everyone the only person who has come to see me since I woke up is you and I've been awake at least 6 hours?

"There is a lot you missed out on buddy, so much I have to tell you but I don't want to overload you on your first day out of the coma"

"JT just tell me one thing... Where is Catherine?"

"she's uh... she is probably at home" JT stuttered

"JT have you gotten a hold of her told her I am awake I need to see her"

"Uhh Vincent about that I haven't talked to Catherine in almost three years I am not exactly sure where she is"

"What about my parents? my brothers where are they?"

"Vincent maybe you should get some rest first I really don't want to overwhelm you with all this news"

"just tell me" he said frustrated.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first"

Vincent sighed. Seeing JT face was starting to make him regret his questions something major definitely happened and it must be very bad. Vincent heart rate went up.

"just tell me" He demanded

"Your brothers are fine, Daniel lives in Syracuse with his wife and William lives in Montauk." JT sighed.

Vincent frown at JT he sounded strange.

"Dude you're scaring me" Vincent was getting more nervous by the second.

"Vincent there is no easy way to say this but your parents... died two years ago"

Vincent looked at JT hoping his ears were deceiving him but JT eyes said it all.

"How" Vincent finally said after a minute.

"Car accident, a drunk driver"

Vincent remained quiet. He had no more words to say he felt numb.

"I am so sorry I hate to be the one to have to tell you all this"

"I want Catherine, find her please," Vincent says as he weakly turned away from JT toward the window. Vincent knew that his life would never be the same and his gut was telling him this was far from the worse part.

"I'll try to get into contact with her. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. All I can say is it will get better with time and anything you need I am here"

Vincent had stopped listening to JT after he told him his parents were dead nothing else mattered after that moment. He was too numb to think about anything else his only light now would be the love of his life he just hoped that wouldn't turn out horribly wrong somehow as well.

JT walked out of the hospital feeling like a huge weight was on his shoulders, he wanted his best friend back so bad he didn't think about the consequences of all the events that happened after he was in a coma. He didn't even have the guts to tell him that he had a son and the news about Catherine's new life would just break him. He was too chicken shit to tell him that devastating news he would leave that up to Catherine to tell cause, either way, he will be crushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Catherine was at home that morning making VJ's lunch for school. He came running down the stairs and Evan was right behind him in his sheriff uniform.

"Mom can you put cookies in my lunch this time please"

Catherine smiled she couldn't resist his cute Vincent like dimples.

"only this time I don't want you eating too many sweets"

"yes little guy we don't want you to have cavities" Evan agreed

"did you brush your teeth while you were upstairs?"

"Yes mom"

"VJ go get your backpack," Evan says as he picks up his cup of coffee Catherine made for him. He kissed her on the cheek "Thank you gorgeous. By the way, try not to be out too late there is a serial killer out there I don't want anything to happen to you"

"ok, I promise" Catherine smiled and kissed him on the lips. He smelled good and this kiss was sweet and minty if he didn't have to go work she would have told him to stay home.

"VJ lets go," Evan says just as VJ came walking down the stairs with his bag.

"Bye mommy," VJ says hugging her and running for the front door.

"Have fun and be good!" she says just as her phone started to ring.

"Hi, is this Catherine Chandler?" the voice on the line says

"My maiden name was Chandler, why"

"We have you down as a contact for a patient in our care Vincent Keller" Catherine felt her stomach drop she hadn't heard Vincent's name in a long time. she just knew this was the phone call telling her he finally passed away.

"Ma'am Vincent is awake, he regained consciousness yesterday and has been asking about you. You are welcomed to come see him during visiting hours"

Catherine was stunned she had prepared herself for the news of Vincent dying over the years, and it had been a long time since she gave up on the hope of Vincent ever regaining consciousness.

"How? last I heard he was dying. The doctor told me that even if he regained consciousness he wouldn't be the same his memory would be lost."

"Yes, I know those were the odds and Mr. Keller definitely bet them he is a modern miracle. All he keeps asking about is you. He could definitely use a pick me up he has been down since found out about his parents passing"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Catherine says hanging up the phone.

She made her way to the kitchen table she had to sit down. she felt like she would faint. She couldn't believe Vincent was awake. she was feeling so many emotions a once. How was she going to face Vincent now? After the nurse said he had been down about losing his parents she didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was.

She brought her hands up to her face trying to get some kind of control over her thoughts and emotions.

 _He will hate me_

she had so much regret now

 _What about VJ?_

Catherine was torn. She had never been this torn in her life Vincent had been her heart her everything. They were going to get married build a life together grow old together. Now she was married to another man and her son Vincent's son doesn't even know who he is.

Catherine's stomach was in knots it took her a while before she got up from the table cleared away the dishes from breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. The whole time Vincent stayed on her mind she took a shower got dressed and headed over to see Vincent.

The whole drive Catherine felt like she was in a dream, like everything she was feeling just couldn't be real. She pulled up into the parking lot stared at the building for a while trying to get up the nerve to get out the car. Then she noticed her ring, the ring Evan give her and she immediately started to take it off but then she reconsidered. It didn't feel right she didn't want to lie about being married but she also didn't want to break the news either.

She looked in the mirror realized her makeup needed a touch up she picked up her purse and grabbed her lipstick and started to apply it. Without even realizing it she began to cry. The guilt was eating away at her, she could not go see Vincent like this she wasn't ready. she started the car up and drove back home. She felt like a coward but she didn't have the guts to break Vincent's heart she just couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three weeks since Vincent had woken up. He was getting better rapidly which was blowing everyone's minds. Normal coma patients would need years of recovery but at Vincent's rate, he might be nearly healed after a year.

Vincent also started having strange symptoms his senses were heightened touch, taste, smell and hearing and sight. He could hear conversations from down the hall smell JT's cologne before he even made it to his room it was unusual his doctors had told him but once he described it to JT he realized it was a side effect if his healing serum.

JT came by almost daily and William and Daniel stopped by a couple times as well. Vincent got to see his nieces and nephews. a few of the newer members of the Keller clan Daniel now has a two-year-old son named Dylan and William also had a five-month-old son Aaron.

Vincent was so happy to see them whenever they came, they put a smile on his face. The kids brought him entertainment Williams twin daughters Casey and Clare loved to talk and asked a lot of questions at nine years old they were double the energy. Daniels oldest son Danny he was the really smart one with a very high IQ at Six he could beat Vincent in chess. Vincent played him every chance he got. They always made his days a lot better when they visited.

When all his visitors were gone and Vincent had nothing to do but think. His mind always went to Catherine. He had so many made up scenarios about why she hadn't come to visit him yet. He even tried to ignore the face changes everyone had when he brought her up in conversation. He knew something happened only no one would tell him what.

A nurse had told him she had got in contact with Catherine and that she said she would come to visit soon. Vincent waited for her the whole day and the next day as well. Still no Catherine, it made him sad he missed her so much it hurt. It hurt to think about her and it hurt even more when he tried not to think about her. He needed her so bad most days, especially during his physical therapy. When he needed extra motivation to take one more step or to reach just a little bit further it was she he needed. She wasn't there and that hurt to his heart's core. He started to come to grips with the possibility that he might never see her again and every time that crossed his mind he could hear his heart shattering into a million pieces.

The days turned into weeks and it was coming close to Vincent being discharged from the hospital. He was getting physical therapy on the regular gaining his strength back little by little. His doctors gave him the ok to go home in the next few days and Vincent was so glad he needed some familiarity in his life instead of the bare hospital walls.

Vincent was just getting finished with his physical therapy and being wheeled back to his room when he happened to look up and see her.

Catherine

She stood nervously near the reception desk and had spotted him and JT just as she turned to head to his room. He felt surprised he had given up hope weeks ago about ever seeing her again and then just like that out of the blue she was there. Standing in front of him like a dream come true, she was more beautiful then he remembered.

"Hey Vincent," she said just as JT wheeled Vincent right up to her.

"I am going to give you two some time to talk I'll be back later V," JT says. JT hadn't acknowledged Catherine at all he wasn't fond of her anymore. He already was pissed at her for marrying another guy and to top it off she took forever to come to see Vincent after he woke up. He had nothing to say to her.

Catherine took over Vincent's wheelchair and wheeled him the rest of the way to his room. There was an awkward silence as they walked neither of them knew what to say or where to start.

Catherine knew this day would be hard but already she trying to talk herself out of running. She owed Vincent an explanation and she had to find a way to tell him about VJ.

Catherine sat across from Vincent in a chair they sat finally facing each other for the first time in years. Vincent took in her appearance. she looked somewhat the same her dark brown hair was cut shorter she had curves that she didn't have before she was so hot. She was perfect and he missed her so much he wanted to touch her but everything in her body language told him she brought bad news.

"I didn't know if I should come" Catherine finally spoke after such an awkward silence. "But I really wanted to see you"

"I am really glad you did" Vincent admitted, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Catherine didn't know what to say or where to start. So Vincent spoke.

"are you still working at the hospital?" Vincent had to keep the conversation going he hated the awkwardness.

"Yes mostly part-time on weekends"

Vincent nodded. He noticed Catherine playing with her fingers nervously she definitely had a lot on her mind. She got up and walked to the window and peered out.

"It's beautiful out here," she says noticing the park and its many flowers and trees.

She was making small talk Vincent didn't care for it.

"Don't you just hate talking to sick people?" Vincent says cynically

"Don't, please!" she said as she turned and walked back toward him.

"I mean you never really know what to say. Just try and be cheerful I guess right?"

"Vincent" Catherine reaches for him and gives him a hug.

The hug sent a jolt through him and straight to his heart and the jolt immediately turned to dread. He knew before he asked she was with another man.

After she let him go from the hug she sat back down across from him. She had tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. Vincent saw all the dread he suddenly felt in her eyes.

"you brought a house?"

"How did you know?" she asked looking into his chocolate brown eyes. She used to love those eyes now she was afraid of the heartache she saw in them.

"It was always in your plans it's been four years I knew you'd made it happen"

She nodded she was proud of her house she and Evan worked hard for it and absolutely loved it.

"Do you have a family now Catherine?" he knew this question would break him but he asked anyway. "you must have gotten married by now?"

Catherine looked away "They told me you would never come out of your coma, that you would just slip away... I tired to wait for you, Vincent. I just feel so terrible about it, so guilty"

"Do you love him?"

"He is a wonderful man and a wonderful father"

Vincent felt like he was standing on a frozen lake and the ice was cracking with every answer and it was only a matter of time before he fell in.

He didn't want her to feel guilty he could see how pained she was about how this would make him feel.

"You did the right thing, Catherine," he says trying to sound sincere.

"His name is Evan, he is a sheriff" Vincent could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke of him and that bothered him.

Vincent could hear no more "Maybe we should just talk about something else"

Catherine nodded seeing the discomfort on Vincent's face.

"Do you have any kids?"

Catherine's heart was racing a mile a minute and Vincent heard every beat.

"Just one, a boy"

"what's his name?"

"Vincent" she admits "He is a hockey player just like his dad"

Vincent knew from the look on her face she was referring to him. He was stunned she just admitted to him he had a son.

He is a father

 _wow!_

It was what he always wanted yet it felt so wrong he missed knowing him he missed sharing the experience with Catherine. He felt robbed of moments and memories he would never be able to get back. This whole situation just wasn't fair.

"Does he know?"

she shook her head. "No Evan and I have been raising him as our own" she felt more guilt wash over her she couldn't imagine how Vincent must feel right now hearing the news.

"I always planned on telling him when he got older but I am definitely going to tell him now of course"

Vincent interrupted her "No, no, listen to me you made this life for yourself Catherine. I love you... All I can give you is your freedom" Vincent stayed claim for the sake of Catherine he could see the guilt all over her face. Deep down inside he felt like he was dying.

"Vincent we've known each other all our lives and that's not going to change"

"It has to" he sadly admitted

Catherine felt Vincent's pain, tears she had been holding back finally escaped her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she said as she got up and gave him a goodbye hug she kissed him on the cheek and left.

 _Gone_.

Catherine was gone.

Vincent stared out at the window up at the sky, be was becoming numb only thing he could feel now was alone.

 **Author Note: Before yall come for me yes I am a Vincat Fan keep that in mind.**


	7. In Love With Me You'd Stay

**_Chapter 7: In love With Me You'd Stay_**

Evan was tired and hungry when he came home tonight he had a busy day and now he just wanted to sit and enjoy his family. Every time he pulled up into his driveway he felt proud he had a house, a wife he adored, and a son who loved him to death. He sometimes had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't some dream.

Catherine was sitting at the kitchen table with this look on her face when he walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks cause he knew something was wrong. She looked up at him almost in a zombie-like gaze.

"Vincent woke up" she sounded almost robotic.

Evan stood there opened mouth he was stunned everyone including he and Catherine had come to the conclusion that Vincent would die eventually. Now that he was awake it was like his world was about to come crashing down on him. He didn't know what to do or what to think.

"Well does he remember anything? what did the doctors say?"

"Apparently he remembers everything like it was yesterday"

Evan swallowed hard before he spoke. He finally found the strength to move and sat at the table across from Catherine. He could see Catherine was in a disarray, the gears were turning in her head.

"Have you talked to him or seen him yet?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"I tried but I couldn't get out the car, Evan I don't know what to say to him. While we have been building a life together it's like he's been asleep and the next day his whole life is gone. He has lost everything how can I can face him"

Evan got up and walked over to her he sat in the chair next to hers and pulled her toward him hugging her.

"Catherine it's not your fault no one knew this would happen, we all thought Vincent would never wake up. You thought it was best to move on. You did what was best for you and VJ, I am sure he will understand that. I guess now the only thing we can do is take it one day at a time everything will work its self out."

Although Evan tried to convince Catherine everything would be alright he wasn't so convinced himself. Catherine and Vincent have history, they had a whole life planned out before he came around and she lost Vincent without a goodbye. It took a long time for Catherine to come around to the idea of being with him. Even after that kiss after the movie, Catherine and Evan didn't pursue a romantic relationship till VJ was almost one year old. Catherine even got cold feet a year later on their wedding day. Catherine went to see Vincent that day he never knew what changed but she came back and married him.

Now that Vincent was awake where would he fit in, and what about VJ. Although Vincent is VJ's father VJ only knows Evan as his dad. Evan knew a great deal about Vincent and he just knew Vincent wouldn't want VJ to not know who his real father was. Evan wanted to protect VJ he didn't want him confused, he loved VJ as if he was his own. Vincent had rights and he could come in and take back what is technically rightfully his and that scared him.

Evan had a restless sleep that night he couldn't sleep at all he feared losing everything he had. He loved Catherine so damn much he wouldn't know what to do if she suddenly decided to go back to Vincent. Vincent wasn't much of a threat when he was in a coma but now that he is out he was a major problem. He just hoped he didn't end up losing in the end.

That next morning Evan could already feel the distance starting between he and Catherine. She made breakfast for him and VJ as she usually did but she seemed deep in thought. She wasn't talking as much about what she was feeling over the next few days. Especially when it came to the subject of Vincent and when he tried to bring it up she skirted around the subject.

Evan put all his thoughts and frustrations into trying to solving the case of this serial killer. The killer was raping then murdering women when it rained to wash away evidence making him harder to find. Had the whole town on alert and women everywhere uneasy caused him to work late a lot of nights sometimes he would get home and Catherine and VJ would already be in bed. They hadn't been intimate in weeks and Evan tried to be patient with her. He knew she would need time to get used to their situation with Vincent now that he was awake, but how much time he didn't know. it just sucked for him and his libido though.

A few weeks after Catherine got the call Vincent woke up, Catherine finally decided she was ready to go see him. Evan had been on edge at work waiting to hear how everything went. He had an unease at the pit of his stomach, every time he thought about Vincent and Catherine and all the things he could lose. He kept his cool never showing it on his face but it was there.

Catherine came home in tears that day she had told him it didn't go very well on her part the guilt was eating away at her and Vincent she said was very accepting of the situation. Evan wasn't convinced he doesn't know any man that would be ok with this, none. He was waiting for everything to just hit the fan. He tried to comfort her but she kept pulling more and more away from him. He could tell Catherine was fighting with her life now and her past and one day she would have to choose.

With Catherine all over the place, he was on edge especially after speaking with his grandfather a few days ago, their talk took his doubts and fears from bad to worse. Evan had picked up his grandfather and was taking him to a dialysis appointment. Along the way, Evan had opened up to him about what had been going on between him and Catherine. He kind of had to his grandfather could feel that he was troubled.

"Sounds like Catherine is having second thoughts," His grandfather told him.

"Grandpa she is in shock, hell we both are her boyfriend just came out of four-year coma"

"He is not just some boyfriend, they were engaged childhood sweethearts and all that"

"This really isn't helping"

"No, it's the kind of help you don't want. It's the truth. Her feelings for this fellow never died she tied them up with a ribbon and put them in a drawer"

Ugh! Now he felt, even more worried his grandfather wasn't giving him the assurance he had expected.

"I know she loves me"

"Pregnant girl no boyfriend, of course, she loves you. You rode in there like a knight and shining armor. Now she is not so desperate anymore and you're in the way"

Evan let out a big sigh instead of feeling better he was left with doubts.

That very next day on his day off he woke up after sleeping in to see Catherine dressed and ready to go.

"Where are you headed?" he asked with a yawn.

"I am going to see Vincent, and I am taking VJ we are going to welcome him home he gets to leave the hospital today"

Evan stood there in surprise Catherine hadn't said anything about Vincent since she came home in tears and now she going to see him.

"Are you sure that's the right thing for VJ?" Evan wasn't too thrilled about having to share his son with Vincent. Evan knew he couldn't say anything he had no right no matter how much he disapproved Vincent was VJ's biological father. He knew that but it still didn't stop him from feeling the way he felt about it.

"Of course I want them to know each other. VJ should know his real father Evan"

"I know I just... I just don't want any kind of confusion"

Catherine walked over to him placed both of her hands on his cheeks.

"You will always be VJ's dad ok" she reassured him.

He nodded wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her lips.

He watched as Catherine pulled out of the driveway with VJ headed towards Vincent's parent's house he didn't like it not one bit. He was scared.

 ** _PLease ReViEw! :)_**


	8. Ahead Lies Mystery

**_Chapter 8: Ahead lies Mystery_**

Vincent was in a car for the first time since his accident, although he was a passenger he couldn't help but think about his accident. He listened as JT talked about random things he missed over the last few years. He took in the sites of his familiar yet changed city as they made their way to Vincent's childhood home.

Vincent looked down at the homemade Vanilla with chocolate frosting cake one of the nurses gave him sitting on his lap. It read "Good Luck". The nurses and doctors had treated him well he was definitely going to miss them. He looked up as JT turned into the curved driveway to see Catherine sitting on his porch. He knew he would see her again he just didn't think it would be this soon after the way things left off.

She looked gorgeous even with the uneasy look on her face, she had on a light leather jacket a V-neck tee and jeans that hug her perfect curves that made Vincent wish things were different and he could just grab her up take her inside and have his wicked way with her. Those days were long gone unfortunately and as quickly as it popped into it head it was dismissed just as fast.

Catherine got up and walked towards him as he got out the car, Vincent now walked with a cane which was a big step up from the two forearm crutches he had weeks prior.

"Hi," she said almost shyly

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I brought someone I wanted you to meet," she said gesturing toward the front yard of the house.

Vincent turned and saw a little boy making his way down a low hanging tree branch in his front yard. Vincent had been staring so candidly at Catherine he didn't even notice him. The brown-haired boy came running over towards them. Vincent felt his heart skip a beat and then quicken at the sight, right away he knew it was his son.

He was nervous all of a sudden he wasn't expecting to meet his son this soon. Hell, he thought he might not see him at all the way Catherine ran out of the room the other day.

"We don't have to tell him everything I just want him to know you" she looked into his light brown eyes seeing VJ's same eyes staring back at her. "VJ come here I want you to say hi to someone" Catherine called out.

Vincent bent down to his level just as he came to a stop in front him "Hey man how you doing?" VJ stared up at him curiously. "You know what you and I have the same name," he said not really knowing what to say.

He kind of hoped VJ would recognize himself in Vincent and start asking questions about why he looked so much like him. Then Catherine would have to tell VJ Vincent was his real father. After Vincent told Catherine he didn't want VJ to know about him that day he regretted saying that ever since. He did want to know VJ more than anything.

"I've seen you before" VJ says.

"You have?" Vincent was curious.

"In a picture with my mom, she showed me in her picture book. she has a lot" VJ says looking up at his mom.

Catherine Blushes. "I showed him pictures of you before. He remembers everything" he smiled.

"What is that?" VJ points to Vincent's cane.

"This is a cane, it helps me walk while my legs heal" Vincent explained.

VJ turned to Catherine "Mom can we go now"

Vincent was slightly disappointed "It's good to meet you VJ" he shook his little hand.

VJ was the spitting image of Vincent as a child he looked so much like him it amazed him. It was like Vincent made VJ on his own he looked nothing like Catherine.

"Well I guess we are going now," Catherine says as she takes VJ's hand "Welcome home Vincent," She said genuinely.

JT walked over with Vincent's cake and bag

"Nice family," He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, someone else's," Vincent says sadly as he watches Catherine put VJ in the car.

"Let's go eat this cake," JT says as he climbs the stairs and onto the front porch.

Vincent stepped into his childhood home and was taken aback at how different everything was. Although the six-bedroom house was passed down to Vincent, JT was the one staying in it. After Vincent's parents died William and Daniel had every intention of selling it but JT talked them out of it. He wanted to keep it for when Vincent woke up. Plus he always liked the house and with the huge basement it had JT turned it into his lab.

Vincent sat down at the huge kitchen island staring down at the cake. His mind was racing with thoughts of VJ and Catherine. VJ really didn't know him and that bothered him so much.

"I'm sorry," JT says as he hands Vincent a plate and fork.

"About what?"

JT grabs the cake and cuts it giving Vincent a piece and then serving himself a slice.

"About what just happened out there, I can see it on your face that bothers you. This is a reason I am not very fond of your Catherine" JT says with air quotes "I feel like she should have told VJ about you and not just moved on with that cheesy Evan Guy"

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah and he is not all that great if you ask me"

Vincent's eyebrow quirked up "Why do you say that"

"Because of the way he just moved in on Catherine before you even became a father. He was waiting around for news you wouldn't wake up so that he could make your family his"

"JT I don't think..."

"No you weren't there, you didn't see how he suddenly was everywhere while Catherine was pregnant with VJ grieving over you. He stepped in while she was vulnerable and Catherine let him and she let VJ grow up calling another man dad that is foul that's why I don't respect her" JT said with anger.

Vincent ate small bites of his slice of cake as he digested JT's words.

He never knew how much JT dislike for Catherine really ran. He didn't like it because he knew Catherine he knew her heart, her way of thinking. He knew she only did what she thought was right that it wasn't to hurt anyone purposely every time he saw her he could see the guilt written all over her face and he hated to see her that way. There was this small part of him that wondered if this Evan guy was really a woman stealing scumbag like JT said he was. It would be so easier to believe that cause his dislike for him would be relevant. Vincent probably wouldn't know what to do if he found out Evan was a nice guy and was better than Vincent in so many ways. That would definitely be a blow to his ego.

"JT I get why you feel the way you do about Catherine but it is my problem I don't want anyone at odds with her"

JT shook his head "Fine I'll stay out of it" JT says as he bites into his last bite of cake. "I am going down to the lab, you need anything?"

"No, I think I'll just head upstairs get myself settled," Vincent says as he too finished his last bite.

Vincent grabbed his cane and painfully made his way up the stairs. The upstairs hallway seemed like it was never-ending after battling with the stairs. He stopped at the door of his childhood bedroom it still looked the same as he left it when he was in college before he moved out.

He walked over to his wall seeing pictures of he and Catherine and some of his friends from high school and college. He grabbed the pictures of he and Catherine and took them off the wall. He looked at them smiling reminiscing about the days when things were so good. Carrying them with him as he exited the room and went down the hall to his parent's old room which was now his room.

He walked into the room and stopped at the door as he took in the familiar room it was still set up the same as before only everything was bare. Other than photographs most of Vincent's parent's things had been thrown away or put up in the attic. The smell was the same he could still smell the light scent of his moms White Diamonds perfume she loved so much lingering in the air. He felt that familiar sting in his heart whenever he thought about his parents. It was still raw he hadn't even gotten the chance to really grieve them. Hurt even more that he didn't get to say goodbye.

He finally walked the rest of the way into the room and sat on the huge king size bed. His parent's room had been the biggest bedroom in the house had a fireplace and was big enough to have a small sitting area as well as walk-in closet and bathroom. The bedroom set was still a deep mahogany wood along with dressers, and same matching end tables as well.

Vincent picked up his bag from the hospital and took out his bottle of pain medicine. His legs were aching pretty bad after going up all those stairs. He then got up and went into the bathroom to grab a cup of water to swallow his pills down. Once he was finished he made himself at home. He put sheets and a blanket on the bed, he put some of his old clothes in drawers. JT had brought most of Vincent things from his apartment to the house and it was already waiting in his room for when he came home. Vincent was so grateful for JT he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Hell if it hadn't been for JT he would have died he owed him his life.

After Vincent put up as much stuff as he could he decided to lay down for a while. His body was starting to feel fatigued with all the moving around he had done over the last few hours. He grabbed the pictures of he and Catherine he took from his room earlier and looked at them again. The first picture was of him sitting down with Catherine on his lap she had her arms around his neck giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Vincent was staring into the camera with a smirk on his face. Vincent smiled remembering that day as if it was yesterday. It was their freshman year in college they had been at a barbecue here at the house when the picture was taken. He remembers eating a bunch of ribs that day Vincent's dad made the best ribs Vincent always called him the grill master.

The second picture was of Vincent and Catherine at the prom. Vincent stared at Catherine in the picture for a long time. Catherine looked incredible. He still remembered coming to get her that night. All he knew was the color of her dress so his tux would coordinate with hers. He came in his limo so excited to see her he just knew she would look beautiful. After getting compliments from Catherine's mom and dad, Heather came down first and announced Catherine. She came down the stairs in a forest green dress her hair in an updo with curls everywhere. She had glitter in her hair and diamond stud earrings with a matching diamond necklace. Vincent's black tux with a forest green tie and pocket square matched her colors perfectly. Vincent's mouth fell wide open at the sight of her she was perfect in every way. Catherine made her way over to him with a giggle as she pushed his mouth closed. Vincent finally managed to put a beautiful orchid corsage around her waist he had turned into a fumbling fool. "You look so handsome" she had said to him and she meant it Vincent had his hair combed back in a smooth style and that tux on him he was pretty damn sexy in it.

They had an amazing time at prom danced and partied late into the early morning with their classmates and friends.

Vincent sighed as he went to the last photo Vincent and Catherine were little then, about seven or eight years old. They were standing outside in the snow with huge winter coats, plus mittens, hats and snow boots. They had their arms around each other's shoulder with huge smiles filled with various versions of missing teeth. Catherine was missing two front teeth and Vincent had two big front teeth with a missing a bottom tooth. Catherine hated that picture but Vincent loved it they looked goofy but they were goofy together. That was also the day Vincent made Catherine cry, they were having a snowball fight. Vincent and Catherine both had their wall of snow built up and had been throwing snowballs back and forth. Vincent got tired of Catherine always ducking behind her snow wall so Vincent snuck over to her side when he knew she was gathering more snow to make more snowballs. He yelled out "gotcha" just as Catherine turned toward him his snowball landed right in her face and got all in her eyes. He had thrown it pretty hard so the impact plus the freezing cold ice on her face and eyes had Catherine in tears. He remembered feeling so bad. He had boldly kissed her on the cheek for the first time just so she would forgive him. Vincent smiled remembering he said sorry to her at least forty times that day.

Vincent had been still holding the pictures when he had drifted off to sleep thinking about his and Catherine's past. It hurt so much to think about being without her now. Yes, she was still around but she wasn't his anymore and he didn't have her heart when it was apparent she damn sure still had his. As much as he hated to admit it he had to let her go he just didn't know how.


	9. All in War is So Cold

**Chapter 9: All in war is so cold**

Catherine was staring out the window into her backyard with her mind on Vincent. She hadn't been able to get him off her mind since she saw him yesterday. She constantly worried about him especially after seeing VJ, she saw the look in his eyes. Vincent looked so excited to see VJ she felt so stupid for not letting VJ grow up not knowing Vincent was his father. That was one huge mistake she regrets so badly. Looking back at the time VJ started calling Evan dad she remember being uncomfortable with it at first she had planned on allowing VJ to see Evan as his stepfather but as time went on and she saw how much Evan made her son happy and how much VJ loved him she thought it would be better to just tell him when he was older and could understand.

It was killing her to know Vincent was hiding how he was feeling about this situation. She knew Vincent she knew he wasn't ok with this at all but he always was the type to be the bigger man do the right thing especially for her. That was one of the things she loved about him, but she didn't like that he was doing that at the cost of his own happiness.

Catherine was determined to make this work. VJ needed to have Vincent in his life even if he didn't know it and Vincent definitely needs VJ in his life. She felt so sad Vincent lost everything including her. Ever since the day she got the phone call he was awake she cried for him and all the hurt she knew this situation would cause him.

Today was no different as she stared out the window that morning with coffee in her hand she wiped away the stray tears that came from her eyes as she thought about him. When she heard Evan come walking into the kitchen. she had hurried to wipe her eyes she didn't want him to know she had been crying.

"You ok?" He asked coming up behind her and hugging her close to him. He kissed the top of her head.

She nodded sinking into his embrace. Evan was a great hugger and that was definitely what she needed a hug. she snuggled into his embrace taking in the temporary comfort.

"You want some breakfast?. VJ had wanted cereal so I didn't make anything since I am not very hungry"

"No, I am ok I'll just grab a donut at the station you know we always have donuts" Evan chuckled.

Catherine left Evan's embrace and went over to grab another cup of coffee.

"Sorry I was so late getting in last night had some stuff come up. So how did it go yesterday?"

"We gave Vincent a nice welcome home" She smiled slightly.

"Did he seem ok?"

"Yeah, he's walking a lot better, with a cane now though. I think he is just finally happy to be home and out of that hospital" Catherine looked over at Evan seeing the uncomfortable look he was trying to hide she could tell it wasn't easy hearing her talk about her ex-fiancee. she walked over to him as he sat at the kitchen island she placed her hand assuringly on his.

"I know you have been really understanding I know how difficult this is for you. I just wish you could have seen the look on his face yesterday. He just lit up when little Vincent came running up to him"

"Catherine I don't know if I would want little Vincent over there... without you... with him alone" he had to change what he said as he said it cause he knew it didn't sound right. What right did he have telling Vincent he couldn't see his own son. As much as he wanted to say that he changed his mind.

"Yeah you're right it could be confusing" Catherine frowned.

Evan wasn't sure why he said it the way he did but he just knew Catherine and Vincent couldn't be alone together either he didn't trust the guy. He didn't know if he would respect his and Catherine's marriage. That he wouldn't try to seduce her and take her back he definitely wasn't letting that happen.

Catherine saw the unease in his eyes. "We are gonna make this work ok I promise" Catherine smiled trying to assure him everything would be fine, and it would be. She had to make it right for everyone.

"You will like Vincent too I know you will you have some much in common. You both love sports... and cheeseburgers, you know what! we should invite him for like... a barbecue or something next week"

"Let's just take this one day at a time" Evan wasn't liking that idea at all he could only imagine how awkward that would be.

"ok" she smiled at him she wanted to get rid of that worry in his eyes "I love you," she said and kissed him.

"I love you too"

A little after Evan and VJ left for school and work Catherine showered and got dressed she needed to run some errands. she knew that if she stayed home she would be consumed by thoughts of Vincent. She figured she would call him later if she got too anxious to hear from him.

After grabbing groceries and picking up Evans uniforms from the cleaners. Catherine stopped by Tess's. She needed to get all that she been feeling off her chest.

"Ugh! Why are you here so earlier" Tess groaned as she opened her front door for Catherine. Tess had on her pajamas and her hair was all over the place since she had just got out of bed.

"Sorry I needed to talk besides I thought you would be up by now it is almost 11 am"

"Yeah well Jia woke me up, she was so fussy last night"

"Aww, where is she?"

"She went with Joe to visit his mom. Jia just loves her Nana" Tess smiled as she took a seat on her sofa. She got comfortable under a throw blanket on the sofa and Catherine sat across from her on the other sofa.

Catherine still couldn't believe Tess has a 10-month-old baby girl and is now engaged to be married to Joe. It was quite the scandal as well Joe was her and Catherines boss at the hospital. He was also married and somewhere around the time Catherine started dating Evan she found out that Tess and Joe had been having a secret affair. The affair lasted for almost a year before Tess told Joe she couldn't be with him anymore. Tess was falling in love with Joe but he was still married the guilt and secrets became too much so she left him alone. Joe realized in their separation that he also was in love with Tess. So about a year later after getting divorced from his wife he showed up at her doorstep and confessed his love for her. They have been together ever since of course Tess unexpectedly got pregnant with Jia right after Joe had proposed. Tess and Joe's wedding was in two weeks.

"So hows the wedding planning going?"

Tess rolled her eyes at the ceiling "It's a pain in the ass I don't know why I didn't just choose the simple route"

Catherine chuckled "From what I've seen your wedding will be every woman's dream"

"Yeah but a financial nightmare I am saving a few bucks having Heather help instead of paying some wedding planner so that a plus"

Catherine smiled "Trust when it's all said and done it will be worth it"

Tess looked over at Catherine she could tell she had something on her mind.

"So hows Vincent?"

"Vincent is better actually he looks like he is doing very well"

"But..."

"What?"

"What is that look you have on your face something is bothering you"

Catherine sighed "Tess what if I made a mistake"

Tess's eyebrow raised "mistake?"

"Yes, what if I was supposed to wait for Vincent. What if..."

"oh no you don't," Tess says sitting up and grabbing Catherine's hands.

"Don't you dare, we been through this before Cat. You should not feel bad for moving on and living your life. No one thought Vincent would ever wake up. All these what if questions will do nothing but drive you insane. No one could have known he would wake you waited so long before you even got with Evan. Hell you barely married him"

Catherine shook her head trying to take in Tess reasoning but still feeling the guilt. Silent tears began to stream from her eyes.

"What do you think you were supposed to do sit and wait as years passed you by never loving anyone and what if Vincent didn't wake up. You would have wasted four years of your life. Don't beat your self up it is not your fault. It is not your fault!" Tess said stern she stared into her best friends eyes she hated to see her this way.

This wasn't the first time they had this talk but she really wanted her to believe her words this time. Tess took a seat next to Cat hugging her as Catherine cried on her shoulder. she just knew her friend had a long road ahead of her.

After a few minutes, Catherine dried her eyes and sat up.

"Vincent saw VJ yesterday"

Tess's eyebrow perked up "and"

"It was ok . VJ was so uninterested but Vincent he lit up just like I knew he would."

"Gosh, I don't even know what to say. Why did Vincent tell you not to tell VJ about him?"

"I think initially it was because of the shock of the whole situation, losing me, plus me being married and then having his son who knows nothing about him. I think he thought it was best to not complicate things."

"Vincent isn't fair to himself"

"I know that's what bothers me which is why I brought VJ over to see him. Vincent always hides the way he feels but I have known him so long I can always tell"

"so what are you going to do?"

"I am going to just keep bringing VJ around him I want him to know his real father."

"What about Evan how is he handling all this?"

"He kind of in his own way told me he doesn't want me and Vincent alone together"

Tess laughed " are you serious"

"yes"

Tess laughed again.

"Why is this funny?"

"Because you are not the cheating type, ..like at all I remember you wouldn't even cheat at board games"

"what's wrong with that I like honest clean gameplay"

"That is why you always lost to Vincent and I, we would steal money from the bank every time we played Monopoly" Tess laughed.

Catherine rolled her eyes but laughed too.

"Hell, you could have cheated on Vincent in high school and college you never did. You guys broke up so many times"

"Those weren't real breakups though they were more like arguments. we always got back together days or something weeks later."

"Still in college your suppose to go wild let loose you stayed with Vincent in a long distant relationship. Evan has nothing to worry about"

Catherine sighs "I am scared"

"Why? Everything will work out, Vincent and Evan are both great guys"

"I know but what if it doesn't and it becomes this big mess full of drama?"

"Then you get in the car and run away" Tess laughs "No I am kidding you will make it work cause you have a good heart Cat. Vincent and Evan will do anything to make you happy including put up with each other knowing they don't want to. plus I will kick both of their asses if they get out of hand"

Catherine laughed "Thanks, Tess," she said hugging her. She was feeling a little better now that she talked to her about everything she was feeling.

After Cathrine left Tess's house a few hours later she went home and called Vincent. She just had to talk to him after not talking to him for so many years and then seeing him yesterday she was dying to hear from him.

"Hello," Vincent says into the phone.

"Vincent hey it's Catherine how are you doing?"

Vincent took the phone from his ear and looked at it for a second to make sure he was hearing right.

"Catherine? surprised to be getting a call from you"

"Really? We are still friends right?"

"I guess" Vincent wasn't sure how to take this at all he knew was for a while it would be awkward between him and Catherine till they got used to the situation. He didn't expect that he would hear from her so often. So the fact she called him after seeing him yesterday throw him off.

"I didn't expect to be hearing from you so soon"

"Oh yes I wanted to see how you were doing how was your first day at home"

"It was fine" but I missed you he thought.

Catherine was so nervous on the phone she expected Vincent to be a little more talkative but she clearly forgot how much of an awkward situation they are in.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Nothing I can't manage" Vincent lied. When he woke this morning he was in a lot of pain, all the moving around he did yesterday after he got home plus his pain meds had worn off.

"Well, I didn't really want anything only just checking on you so I guess I'll talk to you later" Catherine didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks for calling I appreciate it" Vincent tried to sound cheerful but he wasn't. He felt sad today and talking to Catherine made it worse.

"You're welcome maybe I'll stop by this week to come see you"

"oh no you don't have to do that I wouldn't want to get in your way"

"Vincent, of course, I am going to come by I want to see you."

Vincent sighed "ok"

"I will talk to you later ok"

"ok bye Catherine"

Catherine sighed as she hung up her phone. Vincent didn't sound all that thrilled about her coming to see him but she was determined to make it work she just had to.

 ** _you know what to do review!_**


	10. It's Either Good or Bad

**_Chapter 10: It's Either Good or Bad_**

Vincent had started a ritual his first week home of walking in the mornings when he first wakes up right before dawn. As soon as he jumped out of bed he put on some sweatpants and walk around the block a few times. He liked how peaceful it was and how quiet the early morning was when few people were awake and he could just get lost in his thoughts. No matter how much pain he was in he would force himself up every day and walk for at least an hour and then head back home and have breakfast just as JT was waking for the day.

This morning was no different he got to walking before the sun had peaked on the horizon. He walked a steady pace with his cane every day it seemed like the pain became easier to deal with and his legs got stronger. His thoughts were always consumed by Catherine and VJ and his parents. He missed Catherine more than anything still felt like he woke up to a terrible nightmare only it never ends. Since he awakened he has felt like he went to sleep one night and lost everything the very next morning. While everyone had a chance to move on and cope with all the losses he hasnt. For everyone else, it's been four years but for Vincent, it was like time stopped only for him and now he had to catch up.

Vincent didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He couldn't be a doctor like he planned because of all the side effects of his coma he would never be 100% ever again so that was out of the question. He couldn't imagine having another career he never planned for another one. It was his dream to be a doctor. He didn't know what to do for his future. He couldn't even fathom dating someone new and falling in love with someone else either. Hell, he couldn't even imagine being a father. VJ was his and he didn't even know anything about him. He didn't know his favorite color, foods that he hated or if he had a favorite superhero. He couldn't even imagine VJ acknowledging him as such. He wondered would he always think of him as some distant guy his mother knows.

He didn't feel attractive anymore, with so much muscle loss from the coma his body wasn't as fit as he used to be. The abs and biceps he was so proud of were gone. Instead, when he looked in the mirror he saw a thin fragile looking version of him as if he had been sick and lost a lot of weight. Roxanne his physical therapist said it would take time before he got back to his old self probably years. Impatiently he wanted results now.

All his thoughts depressed him he felt stuck with no purpose and the fact that Catherine called him every day made him feel even more worthless. He appreciated her calls cause it gave him someone other than JT to be social with but it hurt at the same time too. He wanted her back so bad its like she is arms reach but he is forbidden to have her and it hurt him to his core.

After his walk, he came in to have breakfast as usual only he decided to cook eggs and waffles instead of the usual bowl of cereal he was quick to grab. While getting the food out he got a knock at the back door when he turned to the back door he saw it was Catherine, she waved through the glass window and Vincent smiled. As usual, she took his breath away she will always be gorgeous. In jeans and a light jacket, she walked in as Vincent opened the door for her.

"Hey"

"I told you I'd stop by" she smiled her eyes gleaming up at him.

"kind of early isn't it?" he smiled at her.

"yes but I knew you would be up we always were morning people"

"Very true," Vincent says he grabs eggs from the fridge.

"so what are you making?"

"Waffles and eggs"

"yum sounds good"

"Do you want me to make you some?"

"No, I already ate," Catherine says as she sits down at the kitchen island on a stool"

Vincent cracked a few eggs and stirred them in a bowl as Catherine sat quietly watching. He wondered what she had on her mind. Vincent's wrist started to hurt as he continued to stir his eggs and Catherine noticed as he tried to hide it. It was always the littlest things that caused him pain on a daily. something as simple as stirring eggs could cause him to hiss in pain.

"You know you don't have to go through this on your own Vincent," she says standing up and walking closer to him.

"I don't I have the amazing JT helping me out and my physical therapist Roxanne is great as well"

Catherine felt a ping of jealousy "oh and where was JT and Roxanne when you had your tonsils taken out in second grade?"

"Tonsils?"

"yes and someone brought you chicken soup that she made herself"

Vincent raised a bow at her but didn't say anything and continued stirring. He knew she wanted to be there for him and it was killing her that she couldn't be, but he also wouldn't let her either. Now that she had a family of her own he felt there was no room left for him.

She walked closer grabbing his hand to stop his stirring so he would look at her he sat the bowl down.

"You're not getting rid of me Vincent so get used to it" she put her arms around him and gave him a hug which he accepted.

She felt so good and warm against him. He felt this pull this urge and instead of letting her go he kissed her cheek and kept kissing her till he got to her lips. Once their lips met and she kissed him back their kiss intensified. His hands went to her hair and his other pushed her body closer to his. He could hear the light moans that escaped her lips when his kisses went back down to her neck. He grabbed her firm behind picked her up and placed her on top of the countertop. God, he wanted to devour her. She pulled him down on top of her and put her legs around his waist. She kissed his lips, his cheeks his neck and back to his lips again while she ran her hands through his hair. His hands were all over her lower body begging to feel her smooth skin. He closed his eyes as her tongue entered his mouth and danced with his.

Suddenly when he opened his eyes he realized he was still standing only just hugging Catherine. Nothing had happened after all it was a fantasy. An all too real one he thought as he turned slightly away from her trying to hide his semi hard-on from her. Dammit!

"Catherine I really need to be alone right now"

"No, I am not leaving"

"Listen it's a little new you know" she frowned as if she didn't understand. "For you, it's been four years for me..." he cut off shaking his head.

Catherine nodded finally understanding. "oh, umm" she blushed as caught a glimpse of his erection.

"I do want to see you maybe we should just get out of the house next time you know be around more people"

she nodded.

"Just for now until we get.."

"..use to the situation yea I got it," Catherine says as she grabs her purse. "I'm sorry I feel so stupid"

"Not stupid, just being a good friend" he assured her. She smiled slightly.

Just then his phone rang.

"I am going to let you get that. I'll see you later"

Vincent reached for the phone as he watched her rush out of the door.

"Hey JT" Vincent said somehow knowing it was JT calling.

"Vincent I have some bad news" Vincent heartbeat begin to race please no more bad news.

"It's your physical therapist. She is dead, they think she latest victim of that rapist serial killer"

Vincent was in shock. "oh my god I can't believe it"

"I know man so tragic, she was a nice woman"

"I need to go there?"

"Go where?"

"The crime scene I have to help them find that killer" Vincent was furious now.

"Vincent I don't think there is anything you can do let the police handle it"

"JT you forget the extra heighten senses you gave me I should be able to sniff out that sorry son of a bitch"

"Whoa, careful on saying that over the phone and I'll be there in ten minutes" Vincent immediately hung up the phone and headed upstairs to change out of his workout gear.

The crime scene was outside the hospital at a park right across the street. JT gave him the ran down, that Roxanne had been jogging and was heading back to her car when she was grabbed by the killer. Vincent shook his head feeling like he should have been there to protect her. Then thought how could he, he walks around with a cane for god sake. Still, he hated the fact that the killer just left a six-year-old and a two year old motherless. Roxanna loved her kids often talked about them at Vincent's sessions. He was definitely making sure he would help catch this guy.

"Fellas this a crime scene you can't be here," a voice said from behind Vincent and JT. They both turned toward the voice and JT's mouth dropped.

"JT hey it's been a long time," Evan says. Then looks over at Vincent.

JT nodded reluctantly as Vincent and Evan stared at each other. Evan definitely knew who Vincent was he had seen pictures of him but he wasn't sure if Vincent knew who he was.

"I am Evan Marks" Evan holds his hand out for Vincent to shake.

That's him!

Vincent's was thrown off guard he didn't expect to run into Catherine husband. It took him a minute to realize he was supposed to be shaking Evans' hand.

"Vincent" he finally replied shaking his hand

"Nice to finally meet you"

This is awkward Vincent thought as they all stood there dumbfounded as to what to say. He looked at Evan sizing him up, he guessed he could see why Catherine would be attracted to him he was ok looking. Then Vincent thought about how he himself looked. Sickly, thin with a cane and then felt extremely self-conscience. Already Vincent did not like Evan he didn't want to be around this guys any longer.

Evan eventually spoke again.

"so what bring you guys by here"

"We know Roxanne," JT says " and we can help catch her killer"

"umm guys the police can handle it we have been working around the clock to catch this guy and we have all the crime scene investigators we need"

Vincent finally spoke up "listen since my coma my senses have become very heightened if I could just get the clearance to any crime scene objects or clues I can help"

Evan looked skeptical "senses? no offense but we have all the manpower we need. I don't think heightened five senses or whatever you want to call it will be an asset here"

"oh what would you know, you guys have been looking for this guy for weeks and have yet to even get a suspect. If Vincent can help why not let him" JT added.

As Evan and JT continued to banter Vincent had zoned in on the crime scene he was getting a smell and could see traces of footprint that no one with the naked eye could see because it was concrete.

Vincent had started to walk off following the barely-there trail that lingered in the air. JT and Evan had eventually noticed as he was leaving the parking garage.

"Vincent, what's up? are you picking up on something?" JT asked walking beside him. Evan was following close behind.

"What's going on?" Evan says

"Shhhh" JT hushed him as Vincent continued following the footprint. They stopped near the sidewalk leading into the park.

Vincent stopped walking near the last footprint he could see he stared down at it. He could smell the bastard still, his shoes are soaked in something that transferred in the ground but he didn't know what it was some kind of chemical. Vincent placed his foot beside the footprint.

"This guy is definitely a size 11 narrow," Vincent said.

Evan looked over at him "good eye, we got a footprint from the last crime scene and it was that exact size"

"He has some kind of chemical on him I just can't identify it"

"Chemical? that's new we didn't find any on the previous footprint" Evan says as he stooped down to the ground to get a closer look. He was hoping to get a whiff of whatever Vincent smelled but he got nothing.

"He must have driven off in a car after that I lost the scent here" Vincent contained. "If I can know what that smell is maybe I can..." Vincent stopped talking then looked over at Evan. He was gonna do this on his own. "JT lets go," Vincent says as he turns to head back to the car.

"Wait," Evan says what are you about to do? This is police investigation I can't have you messing with my case you two are citizens, not cops"

"Listen I don't have time for this we have to get going" Vincent contained walking on.

"V what are you up to?" JT whispered.

"I'll tell you in the car after we ditch Evan" he whispered back.

"What aren't you guys telling me" Evan chimed in.

"Nothing, its nothing we have to go," Vincent says just as he reaches the car and opens the door.

"Vincent you think of anything make sure you come to me I don't want you guys trying to handle anything on your own. Give me a call" Evan handed Vincent his card.

Vincent reluctantly took it.

Once JT Vincent drove off he told JT what he was thinking.

"That smell I smelt it before its a chemical you worked with JT"

JT's mouth dropped. "The chemicals I used are authorized only to chemists and Biologists"

"Exactly which narrows it down to the only companies using it. There should be a list right?"

"yes all companies have to list which chemicals they are using"

"Good we need to get back to the house so I can sniff out that smell. I remember it because you were working with it last week and it was awful"

"you must be talking about Osmium tetroxide I had a mask on when I was working with it but I know that it smells awful."

"we need to go to the company that makes that so we can get the list of the chemists using it"

"I can't believe this rapist killer guy is one of my people"

Vincent laughed "I guess nerds can be insane as well"

"Hey," JT says pretending to be offended.

Vincent laughs.

"V we got one problem though, the only how we are going to be able to get that list is with a warrant. That means we do need Evan's help"

"fuck!" Vincent says when he realized he now has to work with the man who stole his life.

JT shook his head, "this is going be really interesting".

Vincent groaned he was not looking forward to this at all. He was trying everything in his power to get as far away from Evan back there as he could and now he has to work with him.

 ** _Review plz!_**


End file.
